Lost Isle Whump
by Kokirian16
Summary: A story about Harry, Uma, and Gil getting hurt, injured, poisoned, kidnapped, sick you name it. ACCEPTING ALL PROMPTS.
1. Food Poisoning

_I'm not sure if I've told you this but I really like Harry Hook, espescially when he's hurt._ **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants. If I did, then there would be a lot more Harry in the movie**.

* * *

Chapter 1: Food Poisoning

Harry waltzed into Ursula's fish 'n chips. Eyeing everyone in the store, Harry placed his sword in the sword check bin. He didn't see Uma, which meant she was probably in the kitchen cooking another meal for another customer.

Harry's stomach grumbled at the smell of food. Noticing a certain blonde haired pirate who always hated it when he stole her food, he approached her. Without any hesitation, Harry grabbed a fry off of a nearby plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey-"

"-You have a problem with meh?" Harry questioned breaking into a smile as he turned to face the offended customer.

As soon as the person saw who it was they immediately shut their mouth and turned back to their food.

Gil sat not too far from the pirate who tried to back-talk Harry. As soon as Harry left he overheard the two pirates talking.

"That son of a Hook needs to be taught a lesson about stealing other peoples food." The pirate girl growled angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Cornelia," A pirate spoke shaking his head, "not unless you want to sign your death warrant."

"Don't worry, I won't land a finger on him Brick," Cornelia pulled out a bottle with a poison sign on the front, "he'll just come back and take our food."

Gil immediately sprang out of his chair and made a beeline to Harry who was eating a big plate of food and watching tv on the best tv in town. Maybe that was why Uma had so many customers. Anyway, he had to tell Harry before he got seriously hurt.

"Hey Harry-"

"-not now Gil, can'tch ya see that I'm busy, hmm?" Harry interrupted, not in the mood to talk with Gaston's son.

"Yeah but I overheard-"

"-can it wait?" Harry asked giving Gil a look that clearly said he didn't want to hear it.

"No-"

"-good, tell meh later, ok?" With that, Harry returned back to the tv screen where they were portraying King Ben.

Cornelia stood up from her chair and walked over to Harry. Brick stayed behind not wanting to be punished by Uma because Cornelia couldn't deal with a fry being stolen. Although, Harry did tend to take from her plate every time she came.

"Hey Harry!" Cornelia shouted to grab his attention. He seemed really annoyed but he turned around to see who it was that wanted to speak with him.

"Whatcha want, hmm? Another fry gone?" Harry threatened.

"You wouldn't dare! I only have one left." Cornelia sounded shocked.

As if to answer her question, Harry impudently grabbed the last fry and popped it into his mouth. His face turned into one of disgust as he tried to spit it back up but it was already gone.

"Git outta my sight little girl." Harry growled as he flipped her tray onto the floor.

Cornelia whimpered and ran back to Brick.

"Did you do it?" Brick asked.

Cornelia flashed the empty vial of poison, smiling maliciously, "he fell for it perfectly."

"Whoa, the whole bottle? All of it could kill him!" Brick whispered to Cornelia.

Cornelia shrugged her shoulders, "oops."

Harry turned back to the tv to watch the tv but for some reason he couldn't focus on the screen. His head couldn't piece together the conversation on the tv and an incessant pounding was constantly bugging him in his right ear-

"-Harry! Harry are yo..."

Harry saw Uma moving her lips but he couldn't understand her anymore. He felt weak and sick. Too many things were happening at once, but he definitely felt pain. Harry groaned in discomfort, clutching his side while black spots danced before his eyes. The only thing he could truly remember before passing out was Uma's worried face hovering over him and tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 _Sooo, whatcha think? Leave a review and I'll continue. No review and I'll just think nobody liked it and will begin a different story._


	2. Food Poisoning 2

_Wow, I wasn't expecting that big a response to my first story! Please enjoy this chapter as a thanks to all my_ **reviews** _._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the descendants, or else Ben's cringy singing scenes would be deleted.**

* * *

Uma had just carried out her last tray before her break, when she happened to glance at Harry. He had his hand on his forehead and was swaying like he was drunk, but there was no alcohol in this shop. Her mother always got to it first. Discarding the plate onto the table, Uma made her way to Harry.

"Hey Harry," Uma tapped his right shoulder, which seemed to aggravate him more, "Harry! Harry are you okay?"

As if to answer her question, Harry eyed her with a clear expression of pain. He groaned clutching his side before falling unconscious. Luckily, Gil was not too far behind to catch him.

" **Harry!** " Uma screamed tears beginning to streak down her face as she watched his eyes close along with the pain he was feeling. His hook lay on the table not too far from where they were. Uma stood from her spot near Harry and placed it on his stomach before addressing the stunned crowed.

" **Who. Did. This.** " Uma stated in a dark tone, locking eyes with every pirate in the restaurant.

"Uma-"

"-can't you see that I'm busy," Uma was beyond furious as she stormed through her shop until she reached the sword check basket, "who wants to talk first, hmm. Anybody?"

Everyone was silent. They knew for a fact that talking to Uma when she was mad would result in death, even if you're innocent.

"Who did this," Uma repeated jumping on a nearby table to get a better vantage point, " **Tell me now!** "

"Uma," Gil finally had the courage to speak up from his spot on the ground, "it was Cornelia and Brick!"

Uma looked at Gil confused.

"Well actually it was Cornelia but-"

"-who's Cornelia?" Uma hissed.

"I am! And if you don't want to find a new first mate, than I suggest you go find a medic." Cornelia smiled.

" **You're dead!** " Uma roared leaping across the tables to the blonde haired pirate.

Gil watched in awe as his captain battled the pirate girl. _Cornelia was good, but Uma had her crew to back her up_. As if they had heard his thoughts, the rest of Uma's crew drew their swords surrounding the two combatants less one of them tries to escape.

 _I have to get Harry help, the longer he stays down the worse he'll get._ Gil thought as he slung Harry over his back. He could feel the heat emanating off of Harry, that wasn't a good sign.

"Leaving so soon?"

Gil turned around, frowning at Brick who blocked their exit.

"Harry wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun." Brick laughed drawing his sword.

Gil gulped, he always followed the rules so he didn't have his sword with him.

"Wait! You didn't actually want him dead, did you?" Gil asked, lowering Harry onto the ground.

"You misunderstood me," Brick laughed, "I very much want him gone but I don't want to be caught."

"Oh boy," Gil grabbed Harry's hook as that was the only weapon he could grab in arms reach, "I have to borrow this."

Brick didn't wait for Gil, instead he swung his broad sword at Gil in a quick movement. Gil retaliated with the hook inches from his face. He had to place both his arm strength into the hook to throw it from his face. He wasn't a skilled hooks man after all.

"Hey! At least let me get a sword!" Gil yelped just narrowly avoiding a stab into his abdomen.

"Nah, I like it better when you're dancing." Brick smirked as he started sticking his sword where Gil's feet were. Soon, Gil was backed into a corner with the sword pressed near his neck.

Uma was having better luck. Her anger was fueling her to make faster and more powerful attacks. She had just swept Cornelia onto the ground ready to stab her heart when a voice sounded on the other side of the room.

"Hey! Release her or he dies." A pirate yelled, his sword pressed against Gil's neck.

Uma had no intentions of letting the girl go, she was going to kill her and anyone who dared to threaten her crew but she couldn't sacrifice Gil.

As if he could sense her indecision, he placed a boot on Harry's side and started pressing into him.

"Get off of him!" Uma snarled.

"Let her go." The pirate replied calmly.

Reluctantly, Uma released her hold on Cornelia and watched her scamper off.

"Thatagirl, now let me pass," the pirate demanded, "or else."

The crew quickly parted, watching as the pirate dragged Gil away from the counter and towards the door.

Gil watched as Ursula's fish 'n chips began to grow smaller and smaller. "I-is this far enough?"

"Shut up," Brick hissed cutting his air flow off to silence him, "I'll release you when I think its far enough."

Gil didn't know where they stopped but he stumbled forward when he felt his back. being shoved back into the open. He was free. In an instant, Gil completely forgot about Brick and raced back to Uma.

As soon as the pirate left, Uma had him followed by one of her scouts to make sure that he didn't hurt Gil. Racing back to Harry, Uma checked him for any injuries. He had a minor bruise on his side but the thing that worried her was the massive amount of sweat dripping from him.

"Harry, what did you do?" Uma sighed stroking his sweaty hair out of the way. His shallow breathing was giving her chills. They couldn't sit here and do nothing. They needed a hospital and fast.

"You two, help me take Harry to Madame Gothel." Uma spoke in a commanding tone.

"But she's so far away-"

"-she has to help us, Harry's life depends on it. Besides, it's not like we can just punch a hole in the barrier and swim to Auradon for help. He probably wouldn't..." Uma trailed, biting her lip from speaking the unspeakable words.

"Understood." The pirate nodded as he carefully placed Harry onto his back.

Uma went back for Harry's hook before following close behind. "I need the rest of you to take my shift... unless you'd like to deal with my mother."

That cleared up any complaining. Gil burst in with the pirate she sent to watch him. "Uma, how's he?"

"I don't know, I'm no doctor!" Uma was frustrated. _I'm no doctor, but even I know when someone is slowly walking to deaths door._ "He's probably just fine."

"Yeah, a whole bottle of poison doesn't kill a guy." Gil sounded relieved but when he looked at their faces he instantly regretted it.

"Gil," Uma whispered in a way that instantly grabbed his undivided attention, "he drunk the _whole bottle_?"

"N-no, they poured the whole bottle onto the french fry that he ate." Gil corrected himself.

Uma's face paled considerably, she looked like she would faint but she just barely held it together. "He has less than three hours to live."

* * *

 _Okay, that was longer than anticipated but I'll live. I update randomly but since I got such lovely reviews I couldn't help but update now. Thanks for all your feedback, it makes a writer super happy. Don't expect me to update everyday, I only updated today because its Saturday._


	3. Food Poisoning 3

_I'm back! Thank's for all the reviews! I always appreciate them it means a lot to a beginner like me. Thanks for the idea about Yen Sid **T.F. Crosby** but I have no clue who he is and I don't see how they could get off the Isle, not only that but I only know my knowledge off the Descendants movies XD so this story might not make sense when they start traveling through the Isle._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the descendants.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gil was horrified. _Less than three hours to live? That's not possible, Harry was perfectly fine not too long ago._ "You're kidding right?"

"Why would I joke about something as serious as this?" Uma frowned.

They had just began their trek to Madame Gothel's shop. If they weren't any delays, they'd make it there in an half an hour. Uma was lost in thought until Gil brought her back to reality. "Uma, the pirates that left, do you think they'll be back?"

"They better not come back. They aren't welcome. I will have my vengeance, mark my words Gil." Uma seethed tightening her grip on her sword.

Gil nodded his head watching Harry's lifeless form swing back and forth on the pirates back. Uma followed Gil's gaze, the only time Harry never looked so vulnerable. The last time she had seen him like this was when he had taken a blow meant for her, but that's a different story. They had been walking for about ten minutes when Harry started to moan in discomfort.

"Set him down!" Uma ordered. The pirate immediately obeyed and laid Harry onto the dirty ground. In an instant, Uma had Harry's head in her lap as Gil stood over them with mixed expressions on his face. Harry's eyes slowly opened up, pain written all over his features. "Hey, Harry... what's my name?"

He blinked several times before he finally answered, "Uma..."

Uma smiled. _He still has his memory, that's a good sign but he's still sweating and he looks paler than when we left. I have to stay strong for my first mate, I don't want him to know that he's dying._ "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Harry spoke weakly.

"Wow! I thought people who were dying would feel like crap." Gil laughed trying to lift spirits.

"Gil!" Uma's eyes went as wide as saucers as she slapped a hand on his mouth but it was to late.

"I'm... dying?" Harry shook his head trying to comprehend what he just learned.

Uma looked at him incredulously as he struggled to get to his feet, he wobbled a little bit but Gil was there to steady him. "I don't think you should be walking Harry, you need to preserve your strength."

"Where's it wer going?" Harry questioned leaning on Gil.

"To Madame Gothel." Gil answered dragging Harry a few steps before he finally picked up his feet.

"Pete, I need you to get someone in case we run into unwanted pirates." Uma ordered. Pete nodded his head as Uma handed him a slip of paper.

They trudged on ahead slowly. Harry was having a hard time walking but he insisted to keep going, especially since Gil blabbed out that Harry was dying. At the rate they were going they'd make it there in an hour. If Harry wasn't so stubborn, they'd be there in half the amount of time. Sometimes, Uma wished the pirate would just pass out so they'd arrive to their destination quicker but another part of her was glad to see Harry talking and stumbling.

A good thirty minutes passed. They had made it halfway and things were looking up. Although Harry could be better, Gil had cheered him up with his constant jabbering and had taken his mind off of the present. Uma was feeling much better about Harry's life and could finally relax and-

"-well, well. It looks like the poison couldn't just kill him off instantly." Uma spun around and glared daggers at Cornelia who stood beside the pirate that had bested Gil earlier.

"You just couldn't wait to get your butt kicked again, could you Cornelia?" Uma laughed drawing her sword.

"I just wasn't ready last time," Cornelia scuffed, "you had a whole crew to back you up _when_ you lost. Brick here, beat blondie last time I checked I don't see why this isn't going to be any different."

"I'm up now," Harry spoke up, "it'll be much different."

"That it will." Brick chuckled.

Cornelia and Uma went straight into battle attacking and parrying each others attacks perfectly. Brick rushed towards Gil with his sword in a stabbing position.

"I won't be beaten so easily," Gil smiled brightly, "I have a sword now."

Harry watched as his two friends battled Brick and Cornelia. He wanted to help, but he knew that in his current condition, he would only stand in the way and potentially injure himself further. Gil had the upper hand on Brick, he wasn't a bad swordsman, but Uma wasn't faring too well. She was trying her best not to trip over the objects Cornelia was throwing at her.

"Uma!" Harry yelled leaning against the wall, moving his hand to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Gil was too busy fighting Brick to intervene, the only thing he could do was glance in the direction of where Uma was. Uma had tripped onto the ground and Cornelia's boot was on her throat blocking her airway. Harry would not allow Cornelia to take out his captain. Quickly, in one swift movement, he was barreling Cornelia to the ground.

"Foolish Hook," Cornelia laughed as she easily flipped the winded pirate onto his back, "I only wanted to teach you a lesson, but it seems I should kill you instead."

Uma was still trying to regain her breath and Gil was locked in a tight duel with Brick. All hope seemed lost to the trio of villains. Cornelia leaned her head near Harry's face, her lips inches from his. "I'm going to kill you, but first I want a taste of you," she stroked his hair and then a boot slammed into her midsection sending her flying into the wall.

"Git off my brother! I daresay he wouldn't want to kiss such filth as you!"

* * *

 _Well I had fun writing this chapter. I must say I was going to let Cornelia kiss him, but then I'd have to kill her so I just spared her life. She can thank me later :) I like Huma to much to allow that to happen._


	4. Food Poisoning 4

_So it took me a lot longer to update this story because... not a lot of reviews, but I'm sure we can change that around this time... right?_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants**

* * *

Chapter 4

Uma glanced over to the newcomer and was relieved to see Harriet standing over Harry with a sword pointed in Cornelia's direction.

"I'd leave now if I were you, both of you." Harriet continued stalking Cornelia who was slowly pulling herself up from the trash.

"Come on Brick, I wanted to kill him myself but I guess we'll let the poison do its work." Cornelia scowled as she retreated into the darkness, Brick not too far from her.

"So I guess Pete found you," Uma sounded relieved, "I'm glad you came when you did."

Harriet nodded her head kneeling next to Harry. He was still awake but he was clearly in pain, his eyes screwed shut. He rolled over to his side grabbing his side, probably to lessen the pain.

"Hey lil' bro, what's wrong?" Harriet asked taking a hold of his hand that was curled into a death grip.

Harry just groaned in response making no move to acknowledge his sisters presence.

"What the, he's burning up," Harriet started removing his coat to reveal the tattered shreds that he called a shirt, "I'll hold onto this for you."

Gil and Pete watched from afar as Harriet attended to her barely conscious brother. Uma sighed walking over to Harry. "Harry, since you cannot walk, which is obvious, Pete's going to carry you."

Harry pried an eye open, "I-I can walk... Ette? When did ya git here and why are ya holding my coat?"

Harriet snorted. "We are almost there. Come on guys, Pete pick him up so we can get moving."

Pete moved to pick up the lethargic pirate who insisted he could walk although he could barely remember what just happened.

They arrived at Madame Gothel's house with an hour and a half to spare. Harriet rushed up to the door and knocked furiously. She waited a couple seconds before rapping on the door again.

"What's that?" Gil pointed to a piece of paper on the floor.

Harriet snatched it from off the floor before she yelled and threw the paper towards Uma.

Uma picked up the paper and read it aloud, "I'm out today, please visit my assistant _Cornelia?!_ "

Gil's heart sunk before he heard a door slam open. He looked at the noise to find Harriet had busted the door down.

"Come on, I'm sure Madame Gothel has all sorts of stuff that can help Harry out." Harriet motioned to the stunned crowd. They didn't waste anymore time invading Madame Gothel's house. Pete laid Harry down on the observation table before he went searching for a medicine book.

"Found it!" Gil spoke holding up a patched booked.

"Great, now we just have to figure out what kind of antidote we need to save him." Uma spoke snatching the book out of Gil's hands.

"Got it! We need crushed athelas, bashik and salt water." Uma sighed in relief, all of that was common enough.

"I've got the bashik." Harriet spoke rushing out the door.

"That leaves me with the athelas, Pete you get the salt water." Uma ordered before searching the medicine cabinets.

"Um, Uma, what do I do?" Gil questioned.

"Watch Harry and take his shirt off while you're at it." Uma instructed trying to hide an oncoming blush.

Gil frowned, "he's basically shirtless but whatever," he finished as he walked over to Harry. He was shivering and he was struggling to breath which was probably why he hadn't noticed his approach. "Harry..."

"Mmmm." Harry moaned as he curled into a ball.

Gil sat next to the pirate, rubbing circles into his back hoping to ease the obvious pain. Harry leaned into the touch resting his head on Gil's lap. "Harry... I need to lower your temperature so your rags gotta go."

Harry didn't respond. Gil looked at him and noticed that he had passed out. Quickly he removed his shirt, if that's what you can call it, and placed it on his jacket that Harriet left.

Harriet returned shortly with the bashik she was eating.

"Don't eat it all!" Uma snatched the sweet fruit from her hand. She mixed it with the bitter athelas leaves and salty water. It turned a light green color. Uma walked over to Harry and placed her hand under his head while Harriet poured the contents into his mouth.

"Did it work?" Gil asked immediately not seeing any change in his mates face.

"It's not going to work immediately! It takes time." Uma chided stroking Harry's damp hair from out of his face.

"As long as my baby bro's gonna be fine, I'll be taking my leave. If you ever need help-"

"-assistance-"

"- _help,_ then call me," Harriet smirked walking out of the shop, "by the way, you're gonna have to pay for the door."

Uma shook her head as Captain Hook's eldest daughter left them to tend to Harry's welfare. Speaking of Harry, he was breathing a lot easier. They knew he was going to get better. He just needed rest. Pete picked Harry up bridal style while Gil carried his things and Uma brandished his hook as they exited Madame Gothel's shop.

* * *

 **Later that day**

It had been a long day for Madame Gothel, she had decided to take a much needed vacation and she couldn't wait to get in her home and take a long and inviting nap. She rounded the corner only to see that her door was broken and lying on the floor.

"What the flip!" Madame Gothel screamed as she surveyed the outside of her shop. She rushed inside to find her items in disarray. _Cornelia..._

As if she had just summoned her, Cornelia and her close friend Brick rushed into the room.

"Ma-"

"Shut up! Clean this mess, you are never to leave this shop when I'm gone unless you want to find another house to live in _orphan_." Madame Gothel growled as she stormed up the stairs.

Cornelia bowed her head in defeat. It must've been Uma and her gang. Cornelia fumed. She was going to get them back.

"You know the only reason Madame Gothel keeps you around is because you remind her of her foster child Rapunzel," Brick reminded her, "and she thinks you have magical hair."

" **Get. Out**." Cornelia growled. Brick raised his hands to protect him in case Cornelia lashed out at him.

 _She was going to get revenge, on Uma, Harry and even that joke of a villain Gil. Mark her words, they were going to suffer._

* * *

 _Okay, Food Poisoning is finally done! If you want me to continue this one shot series leave a prompt and I'll get right on it, if not then it's going to take me 3-5 business days to post a new chapter._


	5. Gil's Revenge

_Thanks for all the prompts, just so you know I plan on doing all of them. They will be done in the order of whoever reviewed first._

1- Gil's Revenge (T.F. Crosby) **Reading**

2- Unloved (Evil)

3- Prisoner (Hessian304)

4- I Thought You Loved Me (HI Guest)

5- Dueling Accident (Jbird1916 Guest)

6- I Still Love You (Humacanon Guest)

7- Where's Gil? (Pixie43 Guest)

8- Cornelia's Revenge (Midnight Guest)

9- Why me? (hallescomet97)

10- I'm Fine (Nats xoxoxo Guest)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants**

* * *

Gil's Revenge

It had been a whole day since Harry had gotten poisoned by Cornelia. He was doing better. He could walk around but he still had to take breaks from time time and that didn't suit Harry at all and Gil agreed.

 _How dare they go injure my first mate like that! They had no right. That was so common, so they should've just gotten over it!_ Gil fumed as he watched Harry slowly trudge over the planks of the Lost Revenge, the pain was still on his face but it had diminished. Uma was with him criticizing him for leaving his bed. He's hanging around here because _Captain Hook's rage us worse than before. He called him soft and unfit to be his son, but that's just what I managed to grab from Uma before she shoed me away._ Gil stared into the dark alleyways. This sane or crazy thought popped into his head not too long ago. He was going to have his revenge on Cornelia and no one was going to stop him. What they didn't know can't hurt them.

Gil walked off the ship only to be called back by his Captain. "Gil, where are you going?"

Gil turned around and smiled a goofy friendly smile, "just taking a walk to clear my mind!" That was true, he would clear his mind once he beat up on that witch of a pirate, Cornelia.

"Don't be gone too long, and stay clear of Madame Gothel's shop!" Uma warned.

Gil didn't answer, he didn't need to answer, because whatever he said to his Captain would be a bold-faced lie, and he'd never lie to his Captain if he could help it. Her happiness is his first priority.

Gil was walking through the alley when an arm tugged on his shirt.

"Hey, be careful." Harry had shown a sign a weakness! He was worried, another reason why he should deal with Cornelia.

"It's just a walk silly. You won't even miss me." Gil laughed throwing on another cheesy grin.

"Yeah, well, I know where yer going, and if I was in yer shoes, I'd be doing the same thing." Harry smirked patting Gil again before he headed back to Uma.

Gil was glad to have someone on his side, at least it made him feel like he was doing something right for once in his life. His father, let alone his brothers, they would never understand friendship. He'd probably be half dead trying to explain it anyway. Gil sighed, it was up to him to uphold the best in Uma's crew, because having your first mate unconscious by a wannabe pirate makes them look like a bunch of adorable kittens. Not cool.

Gil had a definite idea of where Cornelia lived. After all, they were there yesterday. He had everything he needed to deal with her. His sword and his wit. Gil trudged through the same alleyways that Harry had stumbled through yesterday, hoping that Cornelia would jump him. That would make the trip that much quicker, but he didn't get jumped.

Half an hour passed, and since Gil was alone, it gave him plenty of time to think of multiple ways to get his revenge. _All I have to do is take her out to send the message. No biggie, it's not like she almost killed Uma or anything._ Gil was thinking similar uplifting thoughts half an hour later when he finally approached Madame Gothel's shop. _Now's your chance to prove your worth Gil, to your first mate, to your Captain. You're not just a poor unfortunate soul, you are a master swordsman who is taking out a terrible no good pirate._

Gil knocked on the door hoping to hear-

"Go away! Madame Gothel's gone and I'm taking a break." It was Cornelia, and boy did she sound agitated. Perfect.

Gil kicked the newly repaired door down again and pulled his sword out.

"What ar-." Cornelia frowned as she drew her sword. "Get out of here now before someone gets hurt."

"You should've thought of that before you poisoned Harry's food." Gil growled approaching Cornelia.

"Yeah, well he should stop taking what doesn't belong to him." Cornelia retorted.

"Hello? This is the Lost Isle, things get stolen all the time." Gil laughed.

"Yea? Well not my things." Cornelia yelled rushing at Gil, sword at the ready.

Gil easily dodged her reckless attack. He made his sword to stab her but she blocked the attack before retreating further into the store. Sweeping at her feet, Gil easily elbowed her face which sent her stumbling to the floor but she was up before he could attack again.

Cornelia was not surprised at this attack but she was expecting a bigger entourage. _I got to get him out of this shop before he completely wrecks it._ Cornelia slowly backed up before she threw a useless pot at him and rushed out the back door. Gil whacked the pot out of harms way and ran after her only to trip by her foot that was sticking out. He tumbled before smacking his head against the brick wall.

Gil groaned as he put a hand on his head. He saw the flash of a blade and instinctively drew his sword to block the attack.

"You sure are skilled," Cornelia leaned in closer to Gil's face, "I like that."

"Yeah? Well why don't you let me live another day?" Gil questioned using his weight to push her away from him.

"It was nice knowing you..." Cornelia sighed lowering her blade as she prepared her final attack.

Gil took his chance. Before Cornelia even knew what was happening, Gil had whacked her upside the head with the hilt of his sword. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"That's for poisoning Harry," Gil murmured. _It was nice knowing you._ Gil placed his sword next to her neck when the bell rang loudly three times. _Oh no... I have to get home before "father" notices me missing._ Gil scurried back to his feet, snatching a necklace that Cornelia was wearing around her neck "by the way Cornelia, things get stolen all the time. Including your things."

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Brick decided to check on Cornelia in case she wanted to go wreck havoc on one of the dingy shops. Imagine his surprise when he finds the door broken again, the place in somewhat messed over, and Cornelia nowhere to be found.

"Cornelia? Cornelia!" Brick shouted. He heard a groan in the back. Quickly, he made a beeline for the backdoor. When he arrived outside, he was shocked to find her unconscious and with a big knot on her head. "Who? Who did this?" Brick picked up Cornelia and placed her on his lap.

 _It couldn't of been Harry, he's still hurt and Gil's too nice, that leaves... Uma. She will regret ever coming this far to the Isle. I will find her and beat her until she's on the brink of death._ Brick gazed back at Cornelia. _We will have our revenge, believe me, we will have our revenge._

* * *

Gil rushed through the last few alleyways to get to his father's house. He opened the door quietly, and was mildly surprised that his father wasn't home. He let out a gigantic breath he was holding. That's when he heard footsteps echoing loudly through the doors. " **Gil."** Gil turned around to find his father with a sword in his hand and a cold expressionless face staring into his scared brown orbs. _He's dead now._

* * *

 _That seems like an appropriate place to leave it, don't you think? It even blends nicely into the next one shot, which kind of makes this a two shot but who's complaining._ **I appreciated every last one of your reviews it was so amazing to hear your ideas and better yet that you took the time to write a review to me! THANK YOU!**


	6. Unloved

_Funny guest review. Cornelia's still alive because plot demands :)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants**

 ** _Warning, abuse, violence, death and blood._**

 **Unloved**

" **Gil. I'm speaking to you."** His father repeated slapping the belt onto the wall for emphasis.

Gil tried to hide the fear in his voice but seeing the smile that graced his fathers face told him he failed miserably, "Y-y-yes s-sir?"

"You're late." Gaston walked closer to the cowering boy. He could barely stand as his father approached him, ready to give him another long, harsh beating. At least he didn't have a sword... yet.

"I'm sorry fat-"

"It's **sir** to you." Gaston corrected smacking the whip across Gil's face.

Gil whimpered. The pain was there but now he could feel a bloody nose coming.

"Go clean this house, and don't get _any_ blood anywhere in my house. Or else." Gaston warned, as he tugged at his sword.

Gil nodded holding his nose to prevent the blood from spilling onto the floor. Making his way to the bathroom, he was not surprised to find his brother Bronze in the way.

"Uh-uh. Clean first. I've been waiting all day." Bronze laughed.

 _Waiting all day for me to be beat to the brink of unconsciousness?_ "Mrrvv." Gil motioned with his head.

Bronze acted like he didn't know what he meant and walked into the bathroom. " **Gil! Stop waiting for the bathroom and clean!** "

Gil scurried into the next room only to be slammed against the wall by Junior. He let go of his nose for a brief second but that's all it took before the wall and floor was smeared with blood. Gil's eyes grew wide, pleading to Junior with unspeakable words to keep his mouth shut. "Please..."

Junior sighed bringing Gil in for a quick hug. Shocked, Gil didn't have a chance to return the hug before Junior yelled at the top of his lungs.

" **FATHER! GIL TACKLED ME AND SPILLED HIS BLOOD ON THE FLOOR!"**

Less than two seconds passed, before Gil's 'father' was in the room. His face red with anger. "What is **wrong with you boy?** " He unsheathed his sword.

Gil couldn't escape, his brother was holding onto him with a death grip. "Please, pl-please." his whimpering came to death ears as his father started cutting away at his arms, and legs, and chest. They weren't deep cuts... yet, but they still drew blood and they stung like crazy.

Gil yelped in pain every time the sword connected with his body. It was a good thing Junior was holding him up because he was having a hard time doing that. Suddenly, Junior dropped him the ground and he landed face first onto the floor, his blood splashing onto his face.

"Clean yourself up and get outta here. You better be back before dark or I'll _kill_ you." Gaston growled as he marched out of the room. Junior followed in a huff. Bronze must've arrived during his beating because he was beside Gil when he picked himself up.

"Awwww, Gil. Are you hurt? Need mummy to clean you up? Oh wait... she's dead. You killed her." Bronze cackled evilly, leaving Gil to his own devices.

Gil slowly trudged to the bathroom his mind a swirl of emotions. _I didn't kill her. She defended me. I loved her._ Gil silently cried in the bathroom for an hour as he cleaned the blood scattered across his face.

When Gil had cleaned himself up, and looked presentable, he made one thing clear. He was not coming back home. Rushing upstairs, Gil had packed everything he would ever need from the house before he climbed out his window. He didn't trust the front door, especially with a bag in his hands. He weaved his way through the darkest streets and alleyways, trying not to grab any thief's attention.

He arrived at Ursula's fish 'n chips. To the common person he seemed his usual self, happy, silly, an Auradon boy who seemed to forget he was on the Isle but to any keen observer, they could easily tell the hurt that he was trying to hide.

"Hey Gil! How was your walk?" Uma asked serving another plate to a customer.

Gil shrugged, "it could've been worse."

"How so?" Harry questioned sitting on a stool eyeing Gil over.

"I didn't get to... finish it, I was so worried about you guys," Gil laughed scratching the back of his head, "guess I should've known better."

Harry nodded his head. He knew what he meant. Cornelia was still out there and was probably going to come back for vengeance. Uma looked between the two of them. It was obvious she was being left out on a inside conversation.

"Um, guys, if theirs something you'd like to share?" Uma hinted.

"No captain. Nothing." Harry smiled sliding off his stool.

Uma frowned looking at Gil for help, but he just shrugged. Gil sighed sitting down on the stool placing his bag on the floor.

"Gil, what's with the bag hmm?" Harry questioned. Uma glanced over the counter and saw the bag that Harry was talking about.

"I, I was wondering if you'd let me sleep at the Lost Revenge tonight." Gil put on his best puppy dog expression pleading with his eyes.

"If it's not filled tonight, sure," Uma shrugged, "I don't see why you'd want to leave such a great family."

Gil almost scoffed but he caught himself in time.

 **Five Hours Later**

"I'm sorry Gil. Too many little ones are here tonight, you could sleep on the hay in the dungeon but that'd be cruel." Uma sighed.

Gil's face turned pale as he clutched his bag tightly. It was ten. It was dark. It was night. "I'll sleep in the dungeon."

Uma laughed. "For real? What kind of friend would I be? Come back tomorrow, okay?"

 _I don't think I'm coming back at all._ Gil ran away from the Lost Revenge until he arrived in an alley. He sat down on the ground as he cried into his shoulder. He was alone and no one would ever understand his pain. Gil sat like that for a few more minutes before he finally willed his feet to move to his fathers home. It took him a long time before he finally dragged his feet to the steps. The door swung open before he could knock. He was roughly dragged in by the hem of his collar.

Gaston didn't wait for Gil to get his bearings. He swung his fist into the face of his son. Gil stumbled back and turned to run but Junior and Bronze pushed him back.

"I've waited **so long** for this." Gaston smiled evilly as he drew his bow. He aimed it at Gil and shot it into Gil's leg.

Gil yelled in pain as he fell to the floor holding his leg. "Please father!"

Gaston walked up to groveling child and held his face up so that he could at him. "You are **no** son of mine." He finished it off by grabbing a knife with a light blue handle and stabbing it into Gil's stomach, he twisted it for added cries of pain. Gil slumped against Gaston too hurt to pick himself up.

Junior and Bronze grabbed Gil and flung him out the door. Gil toppled onto the ground in a heap. He had to get Uma, he couldn't live here...

 _"No. Stop! Gil is innocent! Leave him alone Gaston!" A young lady yelled as she hugged a whimpering child._

 _"Stop protecting him, he needs to learn, let him learn." Gaston had a knife with a light blue handle. "Move woman!"_

 _"No!" She tackled Gaston to the floor and tried to wrestle the knife from his hands._

 _Three boys watched in horror as their mother tried to grab the knife from their father. Gaston's hand slipped and plunged straight into her heart. Silence. Gaston stared into his former lovers eyes as they closed for the final time._

 **NOOOOO. GIL! YOU KILLED HER! I WILL KILL YOU BOY!**

 _Gil was scared to death. He ran out the door his father not far behind. "Gil! Gilll! Gil!"_

"Gil!" Gil's hazy eyes flew open. Staring into the eyes of his captain, he saw the streaks of where her tears were. "Gil... I'm sorry. I didn't know. Forgive me please." She hugged his body to her, running her hands through his hair.

 _My bandanas gone..._ Gil thought to himself as he drifted unconscious once again.

Harry rushed to Uma fear written on his face. Pete trailed a little ways behind. "Uma! What happened? Who did this?" Harry placed Gil's head onto his coat that he had taken off in the amount of time it took him to take it off.

" **Gaston!** " Uma yelled placing Gil into Pete's care. She broke the door down to find Gaston sipping on beer and his brothers cleaning up the mess. Gaston was surprised to find Ursula's daughter and Captain Hook's son with deadly looks on their faces. " **If you** _ever,_ **lay a hand on Gil, I'll kill you.** "

"He's my son, I'll-"

"-die old man. I can't believe you. I should hook you." Harry spat scraping his hook on the wall for added emphasis.

Gaston closed his mouth. "Leave, and take Gil with you. I don't want to see him here again."

"Fine, but don't show your ugly mug around my shop ever again." Uma rushed out the door. "Harry, I need you to get Madame Gothel please. We'll be at the Lost Revenge."

Harry nodded. Wasting no time, Uma started the trek to her ship. Pete carried Gil, as Uma whispered to herself more than to Gil. "You'll live Gil. I promise." Gil was out cold with the knife still sticking in his stomach. Uma left it there because she didn't want him to bleed out. Same for the arrow in his right leg. Gil's dirty blonde hair swung freely with every step because she took his pony tail out.

Harry was running quickly until he spotted a figure in front of him. Cornelia.

"What do you want me love, a sorry," Harry frowned drawing his sword, "or a duel?"

"Neither," Cornelia walked up to him, "I want you."

Rough hands grabbed his arms as Cornelia placed the drugged cloth over his nose and mouth. Harry struggled futilely as his world turned into complete darkness.

 _Super long chapter. Yikes! Almost made that two chapters. Please review! Leave a prompt even I do_ **all** _prompts, that make sense for this story._


	7. Prisoner

_Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I really do like Harry. The more miserable, the better the read.. hehe.._ _we have some more prompts, for Gil XD. Sorry Uma._

11- Bad Habit (NeverlandMermaid Guest)

12- Don't Mess With Me (T.F. Crosby)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

 **Prisoner**

"Gil?" Uma whispered.

The pirate remained motionless, and Uma sighed as she rewet the cloth and placed it on her friend's forehead. He had acquired a fever in the last few hours, and Uma had no more medicine from the last major attack. She was tired but she didn't have time to rest, instead she sat on a stool and monitored Gil in case he got worse.

The door suddenly opened, and Uma was about to chew them out when she saw it was Harriet.

"How is he?"

Uma shook her head. "He needs a doctor."

Harriet went over to the injured pirate and gently lifted his shirt, frowning at the amount of blood still seeping through the cloth. "Where is Harry?"

"I... don't know, I sent a scout to find him." Uma sighed.

Uma watched over Gil's sleeping form. He wasn't getting worse, but he still hadn't woken up and Harry hadn't returned in hours. She sent him there over six hours ago and she was worried. _Harry, where are you?_

* * *

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. Blinking in the darkness, he had no idea where he was. Quickly, he sat up, feeling the weight of chains painfully attached to his wrists. He looked up to see a small vent high above his head. Early morning light flittered through the bars. Confused and wary, Harry struggled against his bonds. How did I end up here, and why do I feel like I'm forgetting something truly horrific. Gil! He needed to help Gil.

"The son of Hook can't get his bearings? Amusing." He recognized the voice but he couldn't confirm his thoughts because all he could see was the darkened outline of his captor.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned watching as the figure got closer.

"You forgot already? Cornelia must have put more drugs on the cloth than I realized." Harry glared at the figure when he realized that it was Brick who was in the cell with him. Not only that, but he was sporting his hook. Not cool.

"Where am I?" Harry demanded not at all happy being restrained.

"I would tell you... but I think it's so much better when you're lost." Brick smirked.

Harry growled when Brick took out his watch, "oh look at the time, I'm going to get a bite to eat."

"What about me, hmm?" Harry asked the retreating pirate.

"You can go three weeks without food and three days without water, I think you're fine." Brick laughed disappearing behind a thick curtain.

* * *

"Captain!"

Uma stood from her chair, surprised at the sight of her scout barging into the room, looking very upset. "What is it?"

The pirate stopped, taking a deep breath. "Captain, I was searching for Harry and..."

At the mention of Harry, Uma stepped forward, a look of fear crossing her face. "Is he injured?"

"I don't know!" The pirate was clearly disturbed, "I only found this."

Harriet gasped as she snatched the item out of the pirates hands. "That's his hat!"

"That's not all, there was a note attached to the top." The pirate handed Uma the note who quickly read it.

"What's it say?" Harriet asked clutching Harry's hat tightly.

"If you want Harry, beat me in a duel at Briker's Lighthouse at sunset. If you win, you get Harry, if you lose, I get your crew."

Harriet growled. "I saw we just look for him."

"Not an option, she-"

"-Cornelia?" Harriet interrupted. Uma nodded.

"She's not giving him any food or water." Uma sighed.

"Go, I'll watch over Gil."

"But-"

"-Yer the only one that can save my brother. Please." Harriet grabbed her shoulders pleading with her eyes. Uma nodded, taking one last look at Gil, she headed out the door to fight for Harry.

* * *

"I demand to know _why_ you have taken me prisoner!" Harry asked for the third time.

A laugh was the only answer to his question, and Harry sighed inwardly from where he sat, chained to a stone wall.

"Fear not, Harry," Cornelia smiled sweetly, "Your stay shall not last very long. As soon as I beat Uma, you will be mine."

Harry fought at his restraints for the seventh time. "You're not beating Uma."

"So cute!" Cornelia laughed as she placed her hand under his chin, lifting it to face her. "You'll watch me beat Uma and then you'll be my slave."

Harry frowned as Cornelia turned and left the cell, disappearing from view. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out how he was going to escape. It became harder to struggle the longer the day wore on. He was growing hungrier and more tired as he sagged against the wall. _Uma, please don't fail me now._

* * *

 _Don't worry, there will be a part 2 of prisoner but it might not come out tomorrow because school is starting back up again so I won't be free to update like crazy. Also, please don't hesitate to leave a review I love and cherish all of them and it always makes me smile when I see that someone enjoyed my story or their prompt._


	8. Prisoner 2

_Here ya go_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants**

 **Prisoner 2**

Harry sighed, resting his chin on his knee. He'd been a prisoner for awhile now, and neither Cornelia or Brick had visited him since their last encounter. No food had been brought, so Harry silently starved in the cell. No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't escape his binds. It hurt his pride that he got napped, even though he wasn't fully healed from the recent poisoning.

Sighing again, he looked up towards the vent, wishing that he could see the sun that he hadn't seen in so long. Harry was chained so tightly that he couldn't stand, and when the sun's rays came through the vent, they were cast well in front of him, never enveloping him in their comforting glow.

Harry almost drifted off to sleep, but he forcibly stopped himself as he looked at the outline of the curtain. He hadn't slept since his capture, not wanting to be caught off guard again when his abductor inevitably returned.

A figure suddenly emerged from the curtain almost startling him. As the person got closer, he realized it was just Cornelia.

"I just came to check on you. You won't be leaving yet, sunset doesn't come for another four hours."

Harry huffed. He didn't feel like doing anything right now. He just wanted rest and food but he couldn't sleep and they wouldn't feed him.

"Now, now, why are you looking so glum? I didn't say you'd never be leaving." Cornelia smiled.

"I can't wait..." Harry's stomach grumbled for the tenth time that day. He really couldn't, not only did he want to be free but he was desperately missing Uma and was dying to know if Gil was still alive.

Cornelia almost looked hurt, "don't be that way Harry. You don't mean it, you like my company."

Harry tried to pull from his chains just to answer her question, "like I s-"

Cornelia cut him off with a quick slap on cheek. "You are so disrespectful."

"I'm a pirate, whatcha expect?" Harry smirked defiantly.

Cornelia looked defeated before a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "I'll beat Uma, Harry. Just for you. Because even if she does manage to get the upper hand, Brick will intervene. So you see, it's a lose lose on her part."

"No! You wouldn't!" Harry tried to get at Cornelia but his chains kept him in place as the villianess left him to ponder over Uma's doom. _She's going to cheat either way! I've got to warn Uma, but how?_

Uma had left much earlier than she needed to, but it was for a good purpose. She wanted to get to Madame Gothel's shop and retrieve the medicine for Gil before her duel with Cornelia. Since it was lunch time, the streets were crowded with thieving individuals. More than once, Uma almost had her wallet stolen, almost.

She couldn't travel as fast as she wanted because of the amount of people bustling through the road. Occasionally she pushed a few people out the way, yes that was rude but it's the Isle so she's being polite.

When she finally arrived at the Madame Gothel's shop, she was glad to be greeted by the lady herself, but was crestfallen when she saw the amount of customers browsing, or stealing, in her store.

"What can I get you this _dreadful_ afternoon." Madame Gothel addressed Uma.

"I'd prefer your assistance, but I'll take whatever you suggest is the best for an arrow wound and a twisted knife injury." Uma sighed.

Madame Gothel looked at her with a strange expression before she went in the back to probably retrieve some supplies. Uma surveyed the shop while Madame Gothel was absent. People were definitely stealing but she did that not too long ago.

"Here you are." Madame Gothel showed Uma the items but she held out her hand. Uma handed her some cash, but Madame Gothel's hand was still there waiting for more money, which Uma reluctantly gave Madame Gothel.

When she got the supplies, Uma checked to see what she had to work with. Bandages, needle and thread, ointment and medicine in case of infection.

Harry had been in his cell, which he guessed was a basement, when it started raining not. He's never bothered by the rain, but the fact that the water was draining through the vent and splashing onto the bucket that was making an irritable plip plop sound, yes, he's getting slightly annoyed. That's water he could be drinking.

Not only was the rain too far to drink and made an irksome noise, but it also made the basement cooler than it already was. Once again, he wouldn't normally be affected by the temperature drop, but he couldn't really move to get his blood flowing.

Glaring into the curtains that hadn't moved in too long, Harry sighed for the umpteenth time. His feet were asleep underneath him, and even if he did get up he'd probably be weak and dizzy. _Three days huh._ When Harry tried to move his wrists, he was shocked to find the chains giving him some slack. Joy almost overwhelmed him but he quickly pushed it aside. He couldn't get too excited too quickly.

Pulling his wrists as hard as he could, he could feel the resistance of the metal as it scratched against his wrists. It took quite awhile but suddenly the protests of the chains were no more. He stumbled forward and fell on the ground his body not expecting such a sudden movement.

Slowly getting to his feet, Harry staggered to the curtain only to be face to face with Brick. Backing up, Harry eyed his hook that was pointed at him.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Brick questioned as he advanced on Harry.

It was pointless trying to talk to his captors. He learned that from being captive for hours. Instead, he made his way slowly to the bucket of water. Quickly, Harry picked up the bucket of water and flung it in Brick's direction. Brick growled as Harry quickly slipped past him.

"Stop!" That was the last thing Harry was going to do as he kicked his run into overdrive. He had made it halfway up a pair of steps, before he was halted by Cornelia.

"Escaping?" Cornelia scoffed. "Harry..."

"I don't have time for this." Harry growled as he charged at Cornelia, but before he could take two steps, he was grabbed by his collar and tossed back down the stairs.

Harry groaned in pain as black dots started to swarm his vision. He painfully tried to get up, but he only made it to his hands and knees when a boot connected to his side sending him to the floor again. Painfully, Harry tried to move out the way of another assault, but Brick just simply picked Harry up and forcefully thrust his body onto the hard wall where his head snapped back and hit the wall. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he repeatedly hit his body with his fists while his other hand held him in place.

Harry cried out in torment, as his body received the vigorous assault that Brick gave him. He would've thrown up, but he hadn't eaten in awhile so all he could do was gag. Cornelia watched in the background as Brick continued his attack on the screaming pirate.

"Brick that's enough...heeeeee."

Harry couldn't make out the rest of the words as his world faded into a pain free zone. His last thoughts wondering if Uma had the strength to fight both Cornelia and Brick, because right now, he couldn't.

 _Sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter. It's just that school is ridiculous. Sooo yep. Please review! I love every last one of them. Please don't be a_ **ghost viewer** _, you know, you follow or favorite but never review :( anyways. Have a nice day._


	9. Prisoner 3

_I'm sorry it took me forever but I'm back now so you can't yell and besides, this is a long chapter. I plan to update every weekend. Btw, I'm still accepting prompts, don't worry I have ideas of my own if you want to read them. This isn't a fanfic that can't continue without prompts._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants. I never did.**

* * *

 **Prisoner 3**

"I need you to spray the ointment on Gil's wound." Harriet mumbled to Uma as she threaded the needle preparing to stitch up Gil's still bleeding wound.

"Which one?" Uma questioned as she stared at bloody mess one and two.

"The biggest, most wicked one." Harriet motioned to his stomach. Uma quickly sprayed the healing liquid onto Gil's wound before Harriet got to work.

Uma didn't like watching Harriet stitch up Gil's wound, especially since the cut wasn't even straight. It was jagged and disturbing to look upon. Harriet seemed to be calm with the stitching, she wasn't even grossed out about the blood.

"Harriet...," Uma breathed as calmly as she could, "how are you so skilled at stitching?"

Harriet sighed, trying her best to make the stitching as expertise as possible with the crooked cut. "I think you know."

Uma nodded. She knew exactly why. Even when she had backed her first mate into a corner and demanded an answer to some of his various injuries, and he had reluctantly told her, she didn't, wouldn't believe it. It's funny how the kids that have the most abusive parents are the ones that are left behind on the Isle to die. Worst part is, one almost did.

"Mind getting your feet out of the dirt and pass me the gauze?" Harriet questioned as the tension dropped in the room.

Uma calmly gave the object to Harriet.

"I need you to help me hold him up so I can wrap him up." Harriet motioned to Uma.

Uma gently placed her hands underneath Gil's shoulder blades, before she slowly lifted him. Not even a whimper of pain escaped Gil's lips. To say they were worried about Gil, was an understatement. They were terrified.

Harriet began wrapping his newly stitched side with the fresh gauze. Wrapping it three times to make sure it was tight, Harriet helped Uma lay him back onto the mat. Now they just had to deal with the arrow wound on his knee. Uma sighed. At least Harry wasn't this badly injured... right?

* * *

Harry awoke in a different position. His hands were bound high above his head and chained to some kind of knob up above. His feet were just low enough so that they weren't dangling. Now that he thought about it, and it hurt to think, the basement he was being held in kind of reminded him of an abandoned meat locker. Makes sense, any animals were killed for food, and the ones alive are either too genius to catch or are owned by smart owners who knew that reproducing animals is a better profit than killing them.

Harry groaned, realizing for the first time that breathing really hurt, and even the slightest movement would elicit a pained cry. The world tilted wildly when he moved his head, and for a moment, he almost forgot what happened. When he tried to concentrate on his surroundings, they would just blur together and make his head hurt worse than it already top it all off, he was still hungry, and the fact that he didn't know the condition of Gil made it that much worse.

* * *

Brick and Cornelia had decided to get a little fresh air, well, as fresh as the Isle air could get, after Harry's attempted escape. They had picked a little pub that the frequented and that wasn't too far from the abandoned meat warehouse.

The dingy restaurant was nothing like Ursula's fish 'n chips. They crowd was nasty, the food was despicable, and the place was small, but if you wanted any gossip, this was the place to be. _The Chipped Rumor._ The reason they were here was for information on Uma and her crew.

They had been sitting there for about thirty minutes when they heard a middle aged woman speaking about their prey. Cornelia sidled her way towards while Brick stayed behind hoping to gather some more information from different customers.

"What's this I hear about Uma?" Cornelia questioned when she was within earshot.

The lady looked her up and down before answering, "depends how much you're willing to pay."

Cornelia flashed two gold coins and plopped it into her hands. Instantly, the ladies demeanor changed and she was all mouth.

"Heard this from my cousin that visits her restaurant almost everyday. Turns out, her first mate, _Harry Hook,_ is missing and," The lady paused as she held out her hand for more money. Cornelia reached into her pocket and drew out three coppers and a silver coin. The lady frowned and shook her head, but Brick walked up and placed a gold coin in her hand. "that'll do, so Harry's missing and Gil, Gastons rejected flesh and blood, is about to leave the Isle."

Cornelia glanced at Brick who shrugged his shoulders. They left the lady with her spoils and walked out the pub.

"Was that you?" Cornelia asked Brick immediately.

"No," Brick shook his head, "I reckon it was Gaston and his boys."

"What?!" Cornelia glanced at Brick with wide eyes. Is he saying that Gil gets abused by his family? Sunshine boy, the same one who stole her necklace and thinks the Isle is a great place? Brick nodded his head as they entered the building where Harry was confined.

Cornelia walked down the stairs still perplexed with this new bit of information.

"You know, we could use their alliance." Brick spoke.

"Are you kidding?" Cornelia searched Brick's eyes for any signs of him jesting but was shocked to find that he was dead serious.

"Just think about it, Jr. and Bronze are ruthless, and they hurt people for fun, even their own brother." Brick smiled.

"Yeah b-" Cornelia stopped in her tracks. She had moved the curtain out of the way only to reveal that their prisoner was no more. The shackles were broken and the place seemed to have been vacant for almost half an hour. He was gone. Harry was gone. Their prisoner had escaped. There was no way he could have done it on his own, Brick had made sure of that. So the question was, who did it?

* * *

Uma had arrived at Brikers lighthouse a little earlier than planned. She wanted to get a feel of the are she would be dueling Cornelia and winning Harry back. Little did she know that Cornelia wouldn't be keeping her end of the bargain. Harriet had come along despite everything Uma tried. So instead, she promised she'd watch from a distance.

"Uma! So glad you could make it." Cornelia smiled as she waltzed up towards Ursula's daughter.

"Cut the chase Corn, where is Harry?" Uma questioned. She saw Brick but Harry was not there.

"Well we left him, in case you brought any friends to free him while we were battling, but it seems you've kept your end of the deal," Cornelia shrugged, "don't worry, we'll get him once we have a clear winner."

"Yeah? Who's the ref?" Uma asked as she drew her sword.

"Brick." Cornelia answered as she prepared for battle.

"Ready,"

Cornelia and Uma nodded their heads as they waited for the imminent fight.

"Set,"

Cornelia assumed a defensive stance while Uma got herself ready to assault Cornelia.

"Battle!"

Uma charged for Cornelia. The fury in her attacks were evident. She wasn't just fighting for her pride, and her honor, she was fighting for her crew, Gil, and Harry.

Cornelia was ready for her, she parried each swipe and cut, and when she had an opening, she pushed Uma back to create some space.

Uma quickly covered the gap and doubled her furious barrage. She was so fast, that Cornelia already had a couple cuts and scratches. Rolling out the way of a fatal blow, Cornelia kicked Uma in the side. Finally, she had landed a hit on the slippery octopus.

Uma frowned at the hit, but it quickly disappeared when she saw how tired and weak Cornelia was. She needed that kick to catch her breath, and Uma needed that kick to see how much damage she's already dealt. Cornelia was clearly outnumbered.

Uma stalked around Cornelia. She flashed a cruel smile, before she planted her boot in her face. Cornelia fell back, and tried to get up but was met with a stabbing pain in her leg. Uma had stuck a knife into her thigh.

"Ahhh!" Cornelia cried out in pain as she struggled to push Uma away from her before she caused anymore damage.

"I won." Uma breathed as she stared down at her opponent.

"Actually... you lost." Cornelia breathed raggedly as she motioned for Brick to intervene.

Uma frowned. "I knew it. Harriet!"

Harriet emerged from the bushes her pirate sword already ready for battle.

"I suggest you tell us where Harry is before we beat you both, and kill you." Uma growled as she and Harriet advanced on them.

"Brick don't. It's not worth it." Cornelia cried out in pain as she ripped the knife out of her thigh. "We don't have him."

"WHAT?!" Harriet took a step forward anger etched throughout her entire body.

"Yeah, what the h-"

"He was... taken from our custody. By the time we got there he was gone." Cornelia grumbled not at all happy to relay that they were terrible guards.

"Where was he?"

"I'm not-"

"-the old meat factory." Brick cut Cornelia off.

"Leave." Uma ordered.

"What?" Harriet looked perturbed and confused.

"Leave before I kill you." Uma clarified.

Brick picked up Cornelia without another thought and left.

"If they don't have him... then who does?" Harriet asked.

"I have a pretty good guess." Uma snarled. She did not look happy.

* * *

Harry had awoken with a start. He wasn't completely aware of his surroundings so he didn't see the shadow creeping towards him. He tried to move despite his injuries, and was surprised to find that he was no longer chained but strapped to a bed. Cornelia or Brick, probably Cornelia, must of had pity on him.

"You're awake."

Harry's breath quickened, which increased the pain in his lungs. He stared with wide eyes at the silhouette of a figure. Then he realized who it was, when they stepped into the light. He was confused, he still didn't know why they were there and where he was.

"Mal?"

* * *

 _Such a long chapter ughhhhhhhhh. Please review it means a lot! Seriously it does._


	10. I Thought You Loved Me

_We're back with another chapter :) Hope you enjoy. Funny how this was supposed to one shots and ended up just being one gigantic injury prone story lol._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015.**

* * *

 **I Thought You Loved Me**

Mal smiled as she approached Harry. The initial shock of his savior quickly dissipated when he realized that he couldn't do anything. Strapped down to a table and hurting, Harry yelled in frustration.

"I was afraid you were going to be in a coma. Whoever did this, hit you pretty hard." Mal explained.

Harry groaned. Harry was pissed. He had been poisoned, kidnapped, and then kidnapped again by Mal. Seriously, someone had it out for him. "What do you want?"

"I'm just patching you up, no bones about it." Mal shrugged pulling out a wet, dirty cloth.

"I'm fine," Harry tried to get up but he was still strapped to whatever it was he was on, "let me go."

"That wouldn't be wise-"

"-you know what wouldn't be wise? Keeping me here against my will," Harry growled struggling against the restraints, "now. Let. Me. Go."

Mal sighed shaking her head as she dropped the cloth back into the washbasin. Making her way to Harry, Mal tried her best not to cast too many glances at Harry's toned body.

"Come on now." Harry insisted. She was stalling and he was sick and tired of not being able to do anything for the entire day.

Mal undid his straps and watched as he slowly sat himself up. That small movement almost made him pass out, there's no way that he's going to get anywhere in this state. Mal shook her head as she watched him place his feet on the floor only to fall forward dangerously, but Mal was there to catch him. She laid him in a sitting position, allowing him to catch his breath which he seemed to be having a hard time doing. They sat like that for five minutes, Her hands on his shoulders and his head leaning against the wall trying to reassert himself.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked.

Harry nodded his head. Of course he was okay, he'd never admit to any sort of pain he was having, and that was a pain to anyone trying to help him. Hah, she's not helping him, this is only an 'I owe you one' instance. Now Harry owes her and that's something she can live with. Mal folded her arms, staring into Harry's eyes. Eyes cannot deceive her, Maleficent's daughter. She dove deep into Harry's mind because he was too weak to resist at the moment. The full extent of his injuries was revealed to her and they weren't pretty.

"You are malnourished, have multiple bruised ribs and a terrible concussion." Mal stated. "You call that fine?"

Harry scoffed, "since when have you cared about my health?"

"What did they want with you, your captors?" Mal averted the conversation.

"Bait." Harry replied.

"Nice." Mal laughed. "How'd you get caught?"

"They jumped me, I was getting medicine for..." Harry trailed his mind back on Gil's health. "I have to go."

"Wait," Mal tried to stop Harry but he was eventually on his feet, albeit he was leaning on the wall heavily, "come on, you're not well."

"That's too bad." Harry shrugged making his way to the door, his hand clutching the left side of his stomach to ease the pain of his ribs.

He made it to the door and was about to open it but Mal was in his path yet again. "Come on Mal-"

"-you are not well." Mal tried again. Hoping this time that he understood she meant business.

Harry huffed in annoyance. He would've well been on his way to Uma or Mother Gothel's shop if Mal wasn't constantly getting in the way. "I-".

"Get in the bed. Now." Mal wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead of waiting for him to respond, she grabbed him by the hand and with a little force, had him on the bed again.

"Gah, mercy!" Harry groaned holding onto his side a little harder as he slowly lifted his legs back on the bed.

"Suck it up." Mal spoke grabbing a threadbare blanket from a rickety dresser.

Harry watched as Mal placed the blanket over Harry bringing it up to his waist. Then she grabbed some more blankets and ordered him to lift his head so she could prop it up. When she finished, she lingered a little bit with her head not too far from his. "What are-"

"Shhh." Mal shushed as she placed her finger on his lips. Her face was much closer which made Harry start to sweat. Before Mal could get closer a gasp was heard from the doorway. Turning their heads to the disturbance they saw that it was Uma and she looked pale.

Uma shook her head as she turned around intent on leaving.

"Wait, Uma!" Harry called after pushing Mal away from him.

Uma sighed as she turned her head to look at him, "what?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Harry spoke reaching his hand to Uma's only to have it slapped away.

"And what do you think it looked like," Uma growled frowning at Harry's sudden disability to speak, "I thought you loved me."

"I do!" Harry hastily replied to her retreating back.

Uma left Harry with Mal, she was upset no doubt, but she would think that he would at least follow his capt-

"Uma, I'm sorry." Harry whispered into her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Uma breathed as she closed her eyes to think.

"What can I do to win you over?" Harry asked in his heavy Scottish accent, hoping that she wasn't angry enough to say-

"-nothing." Uma then shrugged him off of her before continuing down the dark alley. Harry called for Uma but she didn't turn back, there was no way he was just going to let her leave him with Mal. "Uma!"

"Don't bother, she's still shaken up, I'd wait a day or two." Mal nonchalantly spoke up from behind him.

Harry was fuming. Uma left because of what she thought she was interrupting. Thankfully, Uma had saved him from anything actually happening. Sinking to his knees, Harry held his hand over his heart. It killed him to think that Uma left, he looked down at the ground trying to figure out how to turn it around.

"So that's it?" Oh great, Mal's still there.

"Leave me alone." Harry growled.

Mal snorted. "That's all the thanks I get, wow."

"It's your fault Mal," Harry yelled standing up, "go back from where you came from!"

"Fine. I'm done being a nurse," Mal scoffed, "one last piece of advice, don't let her think she won or you might very well lose her."

Mal's footsteps faded into the bleak Isle. Harry sat still for awhile before he realized Mal's words. Uma wants me, even if she's too angry to understand that right now.

* * *

Uma had arrived back in Gil's new room. Lost in thought, Uma hadn't heard the voice of her comrade calling to her.

"-llo?"

Uma sat bolt upright as she looked in the direction of the noise. It was Gil, and he was finally awake.

* * *

 _Welcome back Gil, but you should've stayed unconscious because, well, people have it out for you. For everyone reading Saving Ben, you will have to wait another week for the next chapter. Sorry_


	11. I Thought You Loved Me 2

_Okay, well, it's still the weekend :)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants**

* * *

I Thought You Loved Me 2

Harry had been kneeling on the ground for the past hour trying to figure out what to do to win Uma back. Of course, he wasn't just going to let her walk away. He'd challenge her current First Mate for the job. Whoever that was, they best know that their position was temporary. Harry got up from his spot on the ground and began his trek to the Lost Revenge. First, he'd need to get his hook from Brick, wherever he was, then he'd try to make amends with Uma.

When he got up, he was reminded of his bruised ribs and his terrible concussion. Harry struggled down the streets, fending off pesky pickpockets and keeping his feet in front of him was hard work. The dark alleys were inviting, he was tired and a nap would help get rid of his oncoming migraine. Harry groaned leaning heavily onto the wall, watching the Islers 'bargain' while keeping their distance from Harry. They knew who he was and they knew better than to mess with a hook.

It shouldn't take him that long to get to Uma but right now it was killing him to walk not to mention trying to reason with Ursula's daughter. Harry sighed running a hand through his messy hair. He missed her, he couldn't live without her, he'd die first. Pushing off the dingy building wall, Harry trudged painfully through the streets with one destination in mind.

* * *

Uma raced to Gil's side holding the foolish pirate back before he got himself hurt further. "How are you feeling?"

Gil smiled a lopsided grin, "like crap."

"You'll feel a lot worse if you try to get up." Uma warned.

Gil frowned, he didn't want to stay in bed. It felt like he'd been in bed forever and that didn't fit well with his personality. Smiling happily, Gil tried to convince his captain that he was better. "Uma, I'm fine, really. What I'd like to know was what happened?

"You don't remember?" Uma questioned not believing that Gil could've lost his memory.

"I, umm, yeah I remember." The thought of his strong leader crying was not one he'd like to remember. He was goofy, Harry was devoted and well Uma was strong. Whenever anyone broke out of character it was like they were starting to sink the Lost Revenge.

Uma seemed to be lost in thought as well. That's when he realized that Harry wasn't by her side trying to win her heart per usual.

"Where's Harry?" Gil innocently asked not realizing that Uma was still very hurt after discovering him.

Uma frowned. "He found himself a new leader." She got up to leave but Gil wasn't going to let her leave him hanging.

"With who?" Gil inquired trying to figure out who was better than Uma.

Uma scoffed shaking her head. "It doesn't matter Gil, just get some rest, okay, I'm gonna need my first mate to be healthy as soon as possible.

As much as Gil envied Harry's position as first mate and ordering people around, he was never actually expecting to be first mate. The silly pirate who thought everyday was a bright sunshiny day would never have dreamt that his dream would ever come true. Gil laughed hoping Uma was just pulling his leg like she was so prone to do. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

* * *

Harry's body was aching all over. Trying to walk was starting to become a workout. At least he wasn't bleeding. The pain was shooting throughout his abdomen causing irritation. Bruised ribs were nothing to laugh at. He was clutching the side of his stomach hoping to ease some of the discomfort while his other hand held onto the wall for support. Black spots danced across his eyes growing in number and then decreasing slowly to reveal the murky backwater Isle of the Lost.

Harry moaned trying his best not to pass out. It wouldn't bode well, he could take a quick nap at his father's house but he'd be put to immediate work before he'd get any rest. Maybe, maybe Harriet was there and he could get some help. Well, he didn't need it that much, besides everyone fends for themselves in the Isle.

Harry made his way through another alley before he emerged onto Uma's territory. Her restaurant wasn't that far away, he could smell the seafood wafting through the air dispelling the putrid Isle odor "Uma..."

He trudged down the densely populated highway towards the one place that doesn't serve poison for food. The dark clouds that have been over the Isle for a while finally began to give some fresh rain. People had their cups, buckets, tubs, lamps, anything to catch the precious water from the sky.

He walked into Ursula's fish 'n chips wet and cold, his hair sticking to his face. He spotted his favorite creature on the Isle serving, or throwing her food to her customers. She hadn't noticed his arrival so he made himself comfortable at the closest table.

Uma had finished her last order and was going to go check on Gil when she spotted someone she thought she'd wouldn't see so soon. Approaching the offender, Uma placed her hands on her hips waiting to see his explanation for being here.

"What?" The malice in her tone was enough to shove a knife in his heart but he had to stay vigilant.

"It's not what it looked like Uma, I swear." Harry began searching for some kind of agreement from Uma.

Uma folded her arms not intent on just letting him waltz back in. What he did or was about to do was a crime in her standards. "What did it look like?"

"Like I was about to fraternize with Mal, but I wasn't I'd never do that to you Uma." Harry sighed.

"Yea, how am I sure this is true? You could be trying to just lie your way back into my pack." Uma frowned shaking her head.

Harry grabbed her small hand enveloping them in his cold wet ones. "I love you Uma, that'd be like adultery."

"We're not together." Uma glanced at the floor. "Love is weak."

Harry tried to hide the look of hurt on his face. To him, love was strong and to hear that from his Uma was disheartening. "One can dream."

Uma laughed bringing her hand to brush her blue locks out of her face. "Fight for me."

"What?" Harry was baffled, who had her heart that he had to fight for it.

Uma reminded him of his current status. "Your position is in Gil's hands, beat him, and you can be first mate again."

Right, not her heart, his spot. He was glad to be accepted back into her crew and was ecstatic that Gil seemed to be in the clear since he had his position. "Yes cap'n. I just gotta get my hook back-"

"-from Brick? Harriet went to get it. She should be back soon." Uma finished.

Harry smiled his thanks forgetting about his injuries for the time being. That would come back to bite him during his duel.

* * *

 _Review, review, review :) Why's it late? FOOTBALL SEASON sorry guys not only that but basketball preseason is out so this story might be out of luck... unless I get enough *cough* feedback. Nah just kidding, I'm going to continue the story I wouldn't do that to y'all._


	12. Dueling Accident

_Hey! Listen! Don't forget to check out my other story **Saving Ben**. I'd really appreciate it, and drop a review if you think I should continue it._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Dueling Accident

Gil was shocked to an uncomfortable silence. Uma had just told him that he was going to face Harry in order to keep his rank as first mate. Beat Harry, the only person who actually posed a threat against him. He didn't like it, the odds were against him, especially since he was still recovering from some rather gruesome wounds. He'd had them stitched up so he might break them in this battle.

"...pared."

"Yes cap'n." Gil hadn't heard a word Uma said, he just knew it was the appropriate response. Whether she realized he was recently daydreaming or not, she took her leave.

The room he was occupying was cleaner than he expected seeing that he was in his new room. Someone must have tidied the place up while he was out but who'd have the presence of mind to do that. Well, since it was Harry's room, Uma. At least, that was his guess.

Gil climbed off the bed and made his way towards his sword that was leaning against the wall. It was one of his few belongings that meant anything. Albeit his father gave it to him, it was when he was still his father and not some abusive drunk. Maybe, just maybe, there was still some of that Gaston left despite the fact he tried to kill him last time.

He picked the sword up and swung it a few times. Did he really want to be first mate, he was fine just being another lackey, right? Although, he did want a rematch against Harry, he wasn't exactly feeling well. His 'father' had done a number on him but he had recovered, or, was recovering.

The door suddenly swung open, thinking it was a grunt summoning him to Uma's quarters he didn't pay any mind to the intruder. Until he recognized the voice.

"Hey," Harry leaned against the doorway his arms crossed, "glad you're fine."

Gil glanced up from his sword, funny he'd be fighting in a couple hours. "Yeah. I just woke up last night, so if I'm not at my best you know why."

Harry chuckled, "funny, looks like we're both at a disadvantage, but that makes it even, right?"

Gil raised his eyebrow. Harry looked relatively fine, but maybe he was hiding his pain, like he was so adept at doing. Whatever he was hinting at, Gil never caught on to it, instead he asked him why he was there. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing." Harry responded. He got up from off the wall and left the room. The door closed behind him leaving Gil to ponder the duel up ahead.

His knee was killing him, and his side ached. It would take a miracle for him to beat Harry.

Harry was having similar thoughts. Having left Gil's presence, he dropped his facade and clutched at his side. Uma was going to kill him if she found out. His head was still seeing stars, and every step he took was filled with tolerable pain. A white searing pain shot through his body so quickly he hadn't realized that he was yelling in pain, not until a pair of hands were shaking him and calling his name.

"...ry... Harry!"

Harry tried to reassert himself. Opening his eyes, that had subconsciously closed during the frightening episode, Harry focused his eyes on Gil. What a drag, he must've heard him, what was he going to say to try and wiggle out of this one.

"Are you okay?" Gil questioned.

"Yea..." Harry trailed. What? He wasn't just going to admit that his ribs felt like they were literally ripping his insides whenever he moved, not to mention his dangerous concussion.

"You sure? You really sounded like you were in pain a minute ago." Gil prodded his injured side earning a forced hiss from the son of Hook.

"I'm fine!" Harry grumbled shoving Gil away. Standing up to show that he was fine was a terrible decision, black dots swam hungrily into his sight making it impossible to discern the new figure in the hall.

"Harry! Are you alright?" He could recognize that nagging voice anywhere. Harriet.

"'m fine." Harry repeated to Ette.

"You don't look it," Ette shook her head, the annoyed look that was plastered on Harry's face plainly told her he wasn't going to have this talk right now, "never mind, I'm just here to return your hook."

Harry's face lit up at the mention of his long-lost friend. Ette handed the prized item over before taking her leave. Gil was still present, but he had a determined look in his eyes.

"Well, I'll have you know Harry. Whether you're fine or not, know I'm not giving you any daylight. I'm going all out, you will get injured unless you forfeit." Gil warned.

Harry scoffed brandishing his hook in his left hand once again. "I'd have it no other way, but I'd be dead before I forfeit a match."

Gil nodded his head expecting that confident answer. Their fight was not too far in the future. In fact, Harry was headed there now with Gil trailing behind him. They made their way to the deck where they were going to square off. To win, the opponent must fall off the boat and both were not thinking of taking a plunge.

Uma greeted the two pirates, a group of pirates already surrounding them to make the ring. "Are you boys ready, do you have your weapon or weapons of choice?"

They both nodded as they unsheathed their swords. Uma smiled gleefully as she began the match for the title of first mate. "Go!"

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I love reviews, seriously I do, I mean, who doesn't? But no review is a silent way of saying 'please don't continue this story must be scrapped.' Anyways, please review and check out my other story **Saving Ben**. _


	13. Dueling Accident 2

_Like I said in my other story **Saving Ben** , I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating my stories in forever. Forgive me I beg. If you're still reading please dm or even better drop a review to tell me you're still interested._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Dueling Accident 2

Both Gil and Harry didn't move at first, mostly because their bodies were killing them. In fact, they both eyed each other for the longest time before some pirates became bored and started jeering at them and throwing trash on the boat deck. Even Uma, was becoming irked.

"Come on! Let's get a move on! We don't have all day." Uma urged as she spectated her two favorite pirates stare at each other.

At those words, Gil began to advance towards Harry who got in a defensive stance. Gil went for a simple angled slash which Harry easily blocked. Quickly, Harry counterattacked with a sloppy parry. It was easily deflected with Gil's blade. The sheer impact of metal on metal was enough for Harry to grimace as his body almost gave way.

That little bit of weakness was enough for Gil to try harder. This would be easier than he thought. Harry was having opposite thoughts as he blocked another one of Gil's parries.

The crowd was becoming more rambunctious as the fight wore on. Neither seemed to be giving there all, mainly because they were hurt, and they were waiting for something more exciting.

"Come on Harry, you're not even trying!" One pirate shouted.

"Put some backbone into your attacks Gil, the man's a sitting duck!" Another pirate spoke waving his fist in the air as he grew more impatient by the minute.

Harry grew more frustrated as the fracas crowd grew more intolerable. With his body protesting heavily, Harry began to assault Gil with sword and hook combinations that got the crowd cheering and Harriet to stop fretting.

Gil was losing ground with every swing and that made him very uncomfortable. He was Gas-. He was a great fighter and no doubt probably in better shape than Harry was letting on.

On another strike from Harry's sword, Gil countered and slammed his boot into his abdomen which sent him spiraling to the ground in pain.

Harry saw the boot coming but his limbs weren't fast enough to listen to the command of his brain, so he took the whole thing.

White lights flicked into his eyesight before the pain registered in his body. Harry groaned loudly as he clutched his stomach. He had dropped his sword when he fell so all he had was his hook.

"Ready to be dumped?" Gil asked triumphantly as he placed the tip of his sword at Harry's neck.

Harry glared at Gil as he struggled to reclaim his breath that seemed to be harder to obtain than usual. Gil stepped back as Harry wearily climbed to his feet using his hook as support.

Uma watched Harry closely, not only should he forfeit because of his injuries but if he doesn't he'll be tossed off the boat and who knows if he can swim in this condition. As the battle wore on, it was clear who the victor would be no matter what happened. Harry was simply too hurt to try anything, and Gil wasn't showing any signs of weakness.

"Ughh, just give it up already Harry, I don't want you hurt more than you already are." Gil sighed as he blocked another weak attack from his opponent.

Harry was having trouble breathing but he would never give up. That's a coward's way out. Using what little strength he had left, Harry lunged into Gil who was leaning on his sword a moment ago, and they both barreled towards the ships railing.

Gil quickly shoved the son of Hook off his aching knee before he limped to his feet. Harry, on the other hand, had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched into fists. Obviously, all he was feeling was pain, and the slight movement he had done to tackle Gil was enough to send him to another universe.

Harry had temporarily lost his senses and didn't feel Gil picking him up and slinging him across his back.

"Captain. I believe this fight is over." Gil began to which everybody agreed as they glanced at the semi-conscious pirate who didn't know which way was up right now.

Uma nodded her head in agreement. It was obvious to all of them that there was no way Harry was going to walk out of this one, so they minds well as finish the job. "Well then, get on with it."

"W-what?" Gil sputtered. Did she really mean to toss him into the water in this state?

"You heard the Captain. Do you wanna become first mate, or the garbage boy, hurry up so we can get back to business." The pirates jeered.

Gil took a step towards the plank where the battle would end. Throwing Harry into the water would basically be murder. Gil shook his head. He couldn't do that, he couldn't turn into a murderer, like his father.

"Well if you won't do it than Harry is still first mate." Uma crossed her arms.

Harry could hear bits and pieces of people speaking before he was suddenly in a free fall. It seemed to last forever before he fell ferociously into the water the impact damaging his ribs even more.

Harry gasped for air but instead only got a mouthful of water. His eyes bulged open as he realized the very dire situation he was in. The light seemed to become further and further as he slowly slipped into a world without pain. The last thing he saw before he fell into the world of the unknown was an outstretched hand.

* * *

 _So, I'm going to try to get back in the groove by updating once a month. **Saving Ben** should be updated later today or Sunday. **Please leave a review** , I know that I don't deserve a review for how long I've kept you all waiting but know that I plan on doing all the prompts. I haven't forgotten about any of them I have just been extremely busy. Please forgive me. ~Kokirian16_


	14. I Still Love You

_I'm so thankful for all your reviews, and without further ado, onto the views._

 _This prompt is from Humacanon from months ago._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

I Still Love You

Uma watched in horror as Gil's knee gave out and Harry plunged into the murky water below. No, nobody had pushed them, and Uma was betting on Harry to still be the first mate after this whole fiasco was over.

Without hesitation, Uma dove straight in as Gil watched with anxiety.

The water greeted Uma like a long-lost friend who she hadn't greeted in months, but she wasn't in here to frolic. She immediately caught sight of Harry whose eyes had just closed as she stretched her arm out to grab him.

Swimming further down, Uma finally brushed his fingers and then grasped his hand. She was not letting go. Furiously trying to pull him to the surface, Uma quickly realized that Harry was heavier than she had thought.

Gil watched from above as his captain dove into the sea below. He would've done it himself, but his knee was killing him. If Harry dies, he'd have no one to blame but himself. After all, it was his fault that Harry is in the water possibly drowning.

"Throw a net or something!" One of the pirates finally spoke. Uma seemed to be in the water longer than they had expected. As soon as the net was cast, it didn't take long for their captain's head to peak above the waters as she clung on to the net for support. The deck suddenly erupted into a fit of cheers as they watched her drag Harry onto the net as well.

Uma was afraid she would die beside her ship when she saw a net slowly sink into the water. Grabbing onto it, she pulled herself up until her head was above water. Breathing in all the air she could, Uma pulled with all her might until Harry's face was above the water.

Uma was visibly worried about Harry because he most definitely wasn't breathing. "Harry?"

Finally getting a foothold on the net, Uma grabbed Harry's jacket and pulled until he had half of his body on the net. "Pull us up!"

The pirates began effortlessly lifting them up onto the deck. Harry's legs dangled off the edge of the net, but Uma was too tired to fix it. When they made it onto solid ground, Uma immediately began CPR.

Quickly ripping his jacket open, Uma began pushing forcefully on his chest trying to get him to breathe. Gil watched on bended knee as his mind tormented him inside. There was a revered silence as the crew watched their captain try to revive one of their own.

It startled them immensely when they saw tears slip from her eyes and hit Harry's shirt.

Gil glanced up to see Harriet who wasn't faring any better than Uma quietly clutching Harry's hook. Why, why did he agree to this? Gil took one last glance before he went to his cabin to clean up.

Uma had been doing chest compression for the past minute before she started breathing air into him trying to get him to breathe on his own.

All hope seemed lost before Harry started coughing violently as the water finally started to fill out of his lungs.

Harriet helped Uma roll Harry onto his back as he continued coughing.

"Harry. Harry!" Harriet spoke trying to get Harry to respond with anything.

"Go do your chores." Uma waved away the rest of the pirates who were oddly quiet. They listened without question as they went to do their various tasks.

"Harry." Uma tried again as Harriet was having no luck as the son of Hook weakly tried to move.

Harry's mind was foggy, he couldn't remember much, but he definitely heard something or somebody constantly calling his name. It was rather bothersome. He wanted it to stop but he had no clue had to.

He tried to move but quickly realized that not only did his body respond slowly, but his ribs felt like somebody decided to slam their fist into him repeatedly.

"-ry."

Harry finally peeled his eyes open as he realized he was on the deck of the Lost Revenge on his side and staring into the eyes of his captain. He shivered without any warning, when did he become cold?

"Come on let's get you in dry clothes. Where's Gil?" Harriet asked as she searched around for the one person she thought would have stayed.

Uma looked up for the first time since coming back on the deck to realize, that indeed, Gil was not there. "I don't know, we'll check on him later, right now, we need to get Harry in bed."

"m fine." Harry murmured as Uma helped him to his feet supporting basically all of his weight.

"Hah." Uma shook her head. He was going to be fine, but there was no way he was fine.

Harriet still seemed to be lost in thought. "I'm going to go check on him, give this to my brother and make sure he stops losing it." Harriet placed Harry's hook into Uma's hand smiling halfheartedly as she made her way towards the cabins.

Uma nodded her head in acknowledgement as she dragged Harriet's hapless brother towards the rooms.

"Uma..."

"Hmm?" Uma glanced to look into the eyes of the pirate she had fallen in love with.

"When you said, that I didn't love you anymore..." Harry frowned as he straightened up taking half the weight off of her. "I... still love you."

Uma blushed as Harry brushed some of her hair out of her face. Harry leaned in closer to Uma who couldn't take her eyes off of Harry's.

They leaned in closer, their noses just barely touching-

" **UMA!** " Harriet burst on the deck her eyes watering as she tried to catch her breath.

Uma broke away quickly as she averted her attention to Harriet who had blood on her hands. "What is it?"

"It's Gil!"

* * *

 _I am a very bad author for not only leaving y'all without warning for months but then giving you this disgusting cliffhanger. Please place all your hate in the **review** column and I will try my best to appease all of you. _


	15. I Still Love You 2

_These next two chapters will be focused on Gil. Yay Gil angst lovers, it's finally his turn to be tortu-ahem, **loved,** loved hehe._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

I Still Love You 2

"Stay here Harry!" Uma commanded helping him sit back on the deck floor. Uma didn't waste any time following Harriet into the boat. It seemed to take forever to get to Gil but when she did, she was frightened far more than she thought. Here lied Gil, with bandages on his wrist and blood smearing the walls. He was propped up on the wall with his head hanging down and his eyes closed. Uma gasped, kneeling next to the prone son of Gaston. She felt his pulse and was relieved to feel the pulse steadily beating despite what the room might hint at.

"How'd this happen?" Uma conversed as she checked him over trying to assess what his old wounds before moving on to the new one.

Harriet sighed, grabbing a rag that was hanging on the door, "I was worried about him. He seemed really distraught when he left probably believing Harry to be dead."

"And?" Uma prodded as she reached for the rag that Harriet held out.

"I heard he went to the bathroom, so I went there, and I waited, I waited, until I heard a thump," Harriet's tears began anew as she stared at the unmoving figure of Gil, "I opened the door, and he was bleeding out. His wrists were cut. I have the knife now but, I shouldn't have waited."

"Stop beating yourself up. He's alive, I can only assume you patched him up. You thought he was using the facilities, there was no way you could have known." Uma expounded.

Harriet sighed for the second time that hour. Uma was right, she did save him, but she could've stopped him.

"You should go take a break." Uma declared as she wiped Gil's face. "Go, be with Andy."

Harriet smiled a small smile. "I can't leave you with two beaten up pirates."

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting. I will throw you off this ship if that's what you want." Uma threatened glancing at Harriet with a playful smirk.

Harriet said no more as she left the disturbing scene behind. She went outside to find Harry obediently sitting in the spot Uma had left him.

"Is Gil..." Harry trailed trying not wanting to believe anything.

"He's fine. Nothing a little rest, water, and food won't cure," Harriet encouraged giving her brother a quick hug so as not to injure him further, "same for you lil' bro."

"I can take care of me self," Harry frowned folding his arms as he watched his sister strut off The Lost Revenge, "when are ya coming back?"

"When you need me the most." Harriet smiled before disappearing into the dark alley that turned into a common walkway filled with people.

Harry was becoming irked at being left alone. He had developed a cold and was now constantly sneezing which hurt his ribs every single time. Groaning, as he sneezed for the twelfth, Harry leaned forward and placed his hands underneath him so that he could stand up.

Slowly, Harry trudged into the cool boat filled with pirates laughing and yelling. He glanced at a candle, and instantly regretted it as the light made him actually more lightheaded. Leaning heavily against the wall, Harry reasserted himself before making his way towards their makeshift infirmary. It was towards the back of the boat away from the noise of the rowdy pirates.

Clutching his aching side, Harry placed one boot in front of the other. He tried not to think about the blood that was on Ette's hands, she had told him that it was nothing to worry about anyway. Finally, Harry made it to the infirmary to find Gil in worse shape than he had left him.

* * *

Uma had Pete pick Gil up bridal style so as not to injure his old injuries. Gently, he laid him back on the bed that he had recently gotten up from. "That'll be all."

Pete left, leaving Uma with Gil once again. Well, for the time being.

"Gil..." Harry murmured leaning against the door.

Uma swirled around in her chair to face the stubborn pirate. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"I thought ye knew better." Harry smirked taking a seat on the ground. Harry sneezed, his insides protesting rather harshly. "How is he?"

"He's better." Uma took another look at Gil, she would need to replace his bandages soon. "He'll be fine. You should get some rest."

Harry shook his head, that action making him dizzy. "I can't." The very thought of Gil dying because he thought he killed Harry was frightening to think.

"Pete. Get me some cold tea." Uma winked from her spot next to Gil.

Watching with mild curiosity, Harry tiredly observed Uma undo Gil's bloody bandage, pour hydrogen peroxide onto the cut, put ointment on the cut, and finally rewrap it with a clean bandage. She was so adept at doing it, you might have mistaken her for an actual nurse.

Pete entered the room with hot tea and handed it to Harry. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he took the tea and set it down next to him, sneezing in the process. "What's this?"

"For you. It helps your cold." Uma smiled.

"It's not fer sleep though, right?" Harry questioned raising the cup to indicate his suspicions.

"Just drink it." Uma ordered watching as Harry gulped half of the contents before setting it back down on the ground.

Harry must have been staring longer than he thought because Uma was looking a little bit confused. "What?"

"Nothin'," Harry replied lying his head back on the wall. His head was still being a pain, but right now all he could think of was Gil. At least his sneezing seemed to subside, along with the pain in his side.

"As to your earlier question... I still love you too." Uma smiled as Harry acknowledged her answer his eyes slowly closing on their own accord.

Uma watched as Harry, whether he knew it or not, finally drifted into a world of dreams. Yes, she had drugged him, but it was for his own good and he needed rest which she knew he wouldn't get worrying about Gil. She could use a nap herself. Uma laid her head near Gil's leg in case he woke up before her as she herself entered into the land of dreams.

* * *

 _Annnnnnd. Done. Hope you enjoyed. No cliffhanger, you're welcome. Please review. It makes me a happy camper. No please don't ghost review, I want to hear your thoughts no matter how small or insignificant. **Also take a look at my other Saving Ben.**_


	16. Where's Gil?

_Sorry for the long wait y'all. My inspiration kind of ran straight into writer's block but I'm kind of back now, kind of. I got sucked into the world of web toons and am just now crawling back into the world of fanfiction. Also, the flipping document didn't save so now I have to rewrite it. answer to RapMalUma, the bloods on the wall because Gil's hands were bloody, and he smeared the walls or... plot demands. I'm still a budding artist XD but I'll try to make the details more accurate this time_... yeet. _Anyways enjoy this long-awaited chapter. And please, write all the threats in the world but I update when I can I promise. Read the authors note at the end to find out where all my times been going towards._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Where's Gil?

Quiet, soft, continuous murmurs of snoring permeated Gil's ears when he woke up. It was a great relief to wake up surrounded by not only Uma but Harry as well. Maybe hurting himself was a terrible way to pay for dropping Harry. Gil groaned softly as he sat up in bed, taking a quick look at his bandaged wrists.

So, he wasn't dreaming, Harriet had saved him before... Gripping his thighs in frustration, Gil slid off the side of the bed as quietly as possible. The pain in his knee was dull creating a slight limp. Surprisingly, all of his movement didn't wake Uma who had placed her head near his leg when she went to sleep.

Searching for his sword was an easy feat as it was just lying next to Harry. Gil grabbed the sword before he quietly limped out of the room. The hallway was empty, the only thing he heard was the occasional chatter of drunk pirates.

Walking off the boat, Gil eyed the starry night sky as he made his way to the beach. Yes, they had a beach, but it wasn't those nice, perfect beaches that seem to always show up on tv. This beach was filled with Auradon trash that floated towards their pitiful Isle.

Gil sighed in frustration as he kicked the sand with his foot and plopped down in a heap. _All I ever seem to do is fail them. I try to make the Isle fun by poking fun but everyone's so serious. Punishing myself hurts others more then it hurts me._ Gil laid down on the beach, enjoying the peace and quiet that he so rarely felt.

Two figures watched from a distance on a nasty rooftop not too far away. Brick and Cornelia, mainly Cornelia, watched in resentment as Gil made his way towards the beach. It's been awhile since she's seen Gil, and let's just say she's about ready to make amends. Cornelia clutched at where her necklace used to lie.

"I don't see anyone else around. If you're going to do something, I suggest doing it now." Brick offered.

It had to have been by some miracle that the person they wanted revenge on the most was alone by themselves at the beach. Cornelia climbed down the ladder before she made her way towards the figure in the sand. Slowly trotting through the cold sand, Cornelia came to a halt a few feet away from Gil who hadn't seemed to hear her footsteps.

"Hello Gil." Cornelia spoke startling the blonde to his feet.

Gil had a mini heart attack as he heard the words of a certain person he had never wanted to see again. "Cornelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cornelia drew her sword answering Gil's question, "a rematch, and my necklace."

Gil frowned, "necklace?" he tried to recall what she was talking about, but he came up blank on all notes.

"Yeah, don't play dumb. I'll take it off your corpse if I have to." Cornelia growled closing the distance between them.

Gil scratched the back of his head, he actually had no clue what Cornelia was talking about which bothered him. "Where's Brick?"

"Doing what I asked him to do," Cornelia stalked closer to him, her blade dragging against the sand, "you better get ready for a fight."

With that offer, Gil drew his sword and stood with his back towards the ocean. In the blink of an eye, Cornelia was upon Gil, her sword inches from his face, thanks to his quick instincts.

Pushing back with his weight, Gil swung his blade to the right in a low arc, but Cornelia easily countered it. Cornelia flipped backwards to get some distance between them before sliding quickly underneath Gil and effectively knocking him to the ground.

Gil rolled out of the way just as the shiny metal stabbed the earth where he just was. Quickly, Gil got to his feet and swung his sword in the direction of Cornelia. Cornelia was fast and dodged the attack. It happened in a flash, Gil hadn't seen it coming but felt it the minute it happened. With lightning speed, Cornelia barreled into Gil's knee, unfortunately it was the bad one.

"Agh," Gil yelped, trying to throw Cornelia off, "That's not a sword fight!"

"Who said it ever was?" Cornelia smiled her blade pointed dangerously at his neck. "Now, the necklace."

Gil gulped as tried to think of anything that could save him from his current situation. "Someone stole it."

"What?!" Cornelia's sword pressed deeper into his neck drawing a little blood. "Who?"

Gil pressed himself against the hard sand praying that she'd forgive him, but oh, how much he'd make others suffer for this bold-faced lie. "Uma."

Cornelia stared into the eyes of Gil, searching for any sort of false intent. Placing her knee firmly on Gil's gut, she sheathed her sword and picked up a nearby rock that was burrowed in the sand.

Gil watched in horror as she got ready for a knockout punch. Closing his eyes, Gil waited for the inevitable. All he felt was a sharp pain and then darkness.

* * *

Uma was the first to wake up since she wasn't drugged. The sun was peeking through the windows, lighting the room up. That's when she noticed, to her horror, that Gil was not there.

"Harry! Harry wake up," Uma jumped from the stool to wake her slumbering first mate, "Where's Gil?"

* * *

 _Two words. Fortnite and SATs. I really am trying my hardest to balance it but as you can see I suck. Y'all are the real MVP's for sticking with me this long but you'd make my whole career if you'd review and just say that you're alive, what you hope to see in the near future, and what you like most about my story._


	17. Cornelia's Revenge Part 1

_I'm trying my best to get back into the swing of things, believe me._ Fall is a lot easier to write so expect more from me in the upcoming months, not weeks.

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015 or I'd focus more on the villains_** **_because they're always my favorite._**

* * *

Cornelia's Revenge

Harry, not exactly happy at all to being abruptly awoken from his slumber, swatted at the ignorant fly before rolling on his side.

"HARRY!" Uma yelled, just about waking up the entire ship.

Startled into the waking world, Harry jumped to his feet, hook in front of him for protection. "U... Uma?"

"Where's Gil?" Uma questioned for the second time.

Harry, for the first time, took an entire examination of the room to find that, in fact, Gil was nowhere in the vicinity. "He's gone."

"No duh." Uma frowned, tossing items this way and that like a mad dog. Harry noticed a nice looking necklace that was becoming buried with various other stuff.

"I might have been able to catch him when he left if I wasn't _drugged_." Harry pointed out.

Uma shook her head, obviously not even trying to entertain being in the wrong, "and then when would you have gone to sleep?"

"When I'm tired." Harry retorted as he placed his hat that fell when he was so abruptly woken up.

"I don't have time for this, we need to find Gil," Uma then jabbed a finger in Harry's chest who was following from behind, "you stay here and watch the ship."

"I'd be a lot more help if I was out there searching." Harry frowned buttoning up his jacket.

Uma sighed, "I know, but I just got you back so do this for me. Okay?"

Harry nodded his head seeing the pleading look in her eyes, "Ok, but if you're not back by lunch, I'm coming for you."

"Bet." Uma left Harry with a couple of pirates, while she took the rest for the search of Gil. Harry, meanwhile, tried to occupy his mind with the piece of jewelry that seemed familiar yet he had never seen it before.

* * *

Gil woke up disoriented when a bucket of water was splashed onto him. Blinking his eyes open, he was met with the disapproving look of Cornelia. His wrists and stomach were tied tightly to a metal pole preventing any movement except his legs that were sticking out in front of him.

"I wasn't going to wait for you to wake up, especially since you went and took the one thing that had any meaning to me." Cornelia knelt in front of Gil showing him the small dagger she had concealed until now. "Do you really want to see the many different ways I can do to hurt you until I get the answer I want?"

Gil gulped, in all honesty he hadn't a clue where he had misplaced the piece of jewelry. "I've had worse."

Cornelia raised her eyebrow before she cut a small scratch on his right cheek, allowing the blood to slowly trickle down his face and onto the ground.

"Uma's going to come looking for me." Gil chuckled while Cornelia cleaned off the dagger.

"I'm counting on it. I have a score to settle with her." Cornelia smiled patting his cut cheek. "That's why Brick has gone to fetch her."

* * *

Brick had been sitting in Ursula's fish 'n chips for the past hour waiting for a certain Captain to show up. The entire time he was there was boring, since his last fiasco with Cornelia at this place, he decided to keep to himself. Glancing towards the entrance, his eyes were finally met with the presence of Uma.

He watched her hurriedly walk into the backroom. Standing up, he made his way towards the bar and waited for her to come back out. It didn't take long at all.

"Hey." Brick grabbed her arm which raised a couple eyebrows.

Uma, seeing who it was, grabbed him by the collar, "Where's Gil. I won't ask a second time."

Brick chuckled. Letting go of her arm just like she did. "Don't worry, I was here just for that reason but if you bring anyone with you, Gil dies."

The few pirates who were in the room murmured amongst themselves, obviously they believed him to be lying. Uma wasn't taking any chances.

"Fine. Let's go, nobody follow us. Am I clear? Harry's captain until I return." Uma instructed before she followed her guide.

The silence was deafening after awhile, Brick didn't feel like talking because he had no beef with her and Uma was too annoyed to start a conversation, so they walked in silence.

"Put this on." Brick ordered, handing her a black mask with no eye holes.

Uma placed the item on her head while Brick continued to lead her in the unknown. They had walked for what seemed like 30 minutes before they stopped. Brick let go of her for a minute, before he continued to lead her. She heard a door open before she was pushed inside.

"Uma?" It was Gil's voice. The cloth was ripped off her head where she was met with a slightly injured Gil.

"Are you okay?" Uma questioned taking a step towards him.

A laugh echoed from the chamber they were currently standing in. Uma turned around to see Cornelia walking from behind an evil smirk gracing her features.

Uma frowned at the thorn that's been broken in half only to strike the other side. "Cornelia. What's the meaning of this?"

Cornelia unsheathed her sword as Brick menacingly advanced from behind causing Uma to get a little bit worried.

"It's just revenge sweetheart." Cornelia smiled.

* * *

 _Fight scene next chappy, and for anyone reading **'Saving Ben'** I plan to update it either this week or the last week of August just bear with me okay. My summer has been haywire. _


	18. Cornelia's Revenge Part 2

_I'm never giving up on this story. It's too good. Plus, when I have inspiration I feel like I could write like ten chapters in a day just for you guys, but then I wouldn't get any reviews for the other chapters because you would just gobble it up and review one chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting in the dark so long._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own descendants, 2015_

* * *

Uma glanced with wild eyes between Cornelia and Brick. This was an ambush. Gripping her sword tighter in her hands, she waited for one of them to attack. Cornelia charged ahead with such speed that had her reeling. Thankfully, as soon as she realized that this wasn't going to be ransom, her reflexes kicked into overdrive. The clang of steel on steel sounded throughout the cell-like chamber. Brick hadn't made a move, instead he watched the two go head to head.

"Pretty low of you to use Gil as bait." Uma growled while their blades locked for a quick stalemate.

Cornelia chuckled softly as she retreated for a quick moment, "how else was I supposed to get you down here?"

Uma and Cornelia were evenly matched. Fury and revenge made each of them equally fueled for the battle. A slight miscalculation from Cornelia earned her a cut on her sword arm, but she repaid in kind with a slice in Uma's thigh. The two combatants danced around the entire space using anything they could as an advantage. A couple of barrels littered the floor which they used any chance they got. Gil watched haplessly as Cornelia landed her boot into Uma's midsection sending her flying towards him.

"Uma!" Gil called craning his head to get a look at his captain.

"I'm fine Gil." Uma responded almost immediately. "You're gonna regret that."

"Oh am I," Cornelia huffed, catching her much needed breath, "I'd like to see you try."

Uma pushed her blue hair from her face, locking steely brown eyes onto Cornelia's bored gaze. Standing up, Uma stalked slowly to Cornelia. Brick watched in amusement as he watched the two cats begin a new dance with a different rhythm. Gil could only hear the steel, and random cries of pain or anger. It hurt him to think that he couldn't lift a finger to help.

"Why the long face?" Brick smiled leaning against the pole as he watched Uma trip Cornelia with a barrel. "Your captain seems to be winning."

Gil sighed a breath of relief at that, then his face reddened quickly at the thought of believing his enemy. "I don't believe you."

"Hmm." Brick hummed sitting down next to the chained captive. "I wouldn't either."

Cornelia gasped in pain as she stood up on her injured ankle. "That was a dirty move."

Uma laughed at her discomfort, obviously enjoying the upper hand that she so deserved. "You gonna cry to your mama?"

A flash of anger spread through Cornelia like a wildfire, it happened so quickly. One moment Uma was laughing and the next she was on the ground fighting for her life. Precious air escaped for every second that she tried to shake the mad girl off. Hands gripped to release the pressure from her neck but it was to no avail. Struggling to throw her off, Uma slipped into unhealthy oblivion, her last thoughts lingering on Gil, Harry and her crew.

* * *

Her hearing returned quicker than her sight. A moan came from somewhere but she couldn't place from whom. Not even a second later, an incessant bug chattered in her ear, making it nearly close to impossible to fall back asleep. Opening her eyes, she was met with an empty space and barrels littered around the room from when she was playing with Cornelia. A hand gripped at hers, which startled her seeing that she thought she was alone.

"a, ma, Uma!"

Turning her head, Uma's search stopped short when her face rested on a pole. The same pole that Gil was bound to.

"G-Gil." Uma coughed, not liking the sound of her voice at the moment. "Gil, what happened?"

"One moment I heard laughter and the next I heard the sounds of a struggle. I couldn't see and I didn't trust a word that came from Bricks mouth." Gil explained testing his bonds for the hundredth time.

Uma sighed resting her head against the pole. Bringing both knees up to her chin, Uma placed her head down to think.  
"Any chance of a rescue?" Gil asked hopefully.

Uma thought for a bit before she smiled, "yeah."

Gil let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding up until then. Suddenly, the door creaked open causing both prisoners to take a look at the intruder. Both hearts sank, when they saw Cornelia and Brick wheeling in what looked like torture devices.

"What are you doing with that?" Gil asked trying his best to scoot away but ultimately failing.

"Oh don't worry, it's not for you." Cornelia smiled as she stopped in front of the blue haired captain. "Get her up."

Brick immediately unlatched the chains keeping Uma hostage, and grabbed her arm before she could think of any type of escape.

"I am, sooo, looking forward to this." Cornelia laughed as she drew out what looked to be a rusty taser. Without a moments thought, she jabbed it into Uma's side eliciting a scream from her salty lips. A couple more jabs and pain filled responses, and Cornelia seemed to grow bored of the troublesome torture. "Pass me the knife."

"Wait! Stop! I'll tell you what you want to know!" Gil screamed above the noise.

Cornelia turned to face him, "that's far too late. I think I'm gonna have a heck of a lot more fun torturing your captain first, then, you'll tell me where it is. If you don't, well..."

Brick dragged Uma around so that he could see her new wounds. Uma had marks around her neck from when she was choked, and some burn marks around her torso from the taser.

"That's only the beginning." Cornelia smiled as she sat Uma down on a chair that Brick had brought from who knows where.

* * *

 _There is one more part to Cornelia's revenge. Any reviews for what kind of torture Uma should get before ya know, we have to end her fun? New Years Resolution. Try to finish_ **Saving Ben** _and update a lot more of_ **Isle Whump.**


	19. Cornelia's Revenge Part 3

_I am trying my best to keep this story on the first page so that more people will read and hopefullyyy review. At the rate I'm going though, that is probably not going to happen._

 _p.s. Crosby, next chapter there will be no Cornelia or Brick okay? Think of it as a thanks for reviewing every single chapter. And no more torture xD that's up to the prompts.  
_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own descendants, 2015_**

* * *

Harry paced around the boat, watching the clock tick by ominously. It had been like thirty minutes, but Harry was sure it had been longer despite what the pirates said.

"It's not noon yet Harry, we should wait." One pirate spoke trying to calm their new captain.

"It's not noon? You think I care if it's noon or not," Harry placed his hook dangerously close to the offending pirate, "Get me some men, we're going to get Uma."

The pirate, glad that he wasn't about to lose an ear, quickly proceeded to fulfill his masters wishes. Harry paced back to the bow of the boat, his mind racing as he stared out into the sea. Maybe she was there, just messing around in the water. It was hopeless, something had happened to her and he needed to find her now. _Where are you Uma?_

* * *

Uma screamed in pain when she felt the knife plunge into her side. Cornelia left the knife there, admiring the hilt that was sticking out of Uma's skin. Then, she took the knife and dragged it towards the middle ripping more skin and spilling more blood before finally tossing it on the floor. The liquid allowed the knife to slide a good few feet before finally hitting the pole that Gil was strapped to. Brick seemed a bit out of it as he turned away to look at the wall.

Uma was in shock. Her body was shivering yet she was sweating. Her heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, but of course, it did not. Her breathing was short and rapid, her eyes transfixed on the wound on her side. She could've sworn that she saw some organs but the only thing that was seen was red, bright red.

"Um-ma?" Gil didn't even know that he was stuttering, his eyes wide with fear. The sight of blood making his skin go cold. It's a good thing he hadn't eaten or else he would've lost it then.

Uma only stared at the blood that was now quickly forming a nice sized puddle.

"Stop! Please! Cornelia!" Gil pleaded, his body protesting against the chains that didn't seem to leave any room for debate. "She's going to die!"

The lady in question, seemed to finally realize what she had done but didn't take any immediate action. Brick made his way to Uma's fading form, untying her from the chair and gently laying her on the floor. His hands flew to her side trying to keep the precious liquid inside, but ultimately failing as it seeped through his clumsy hands.

"Save her please.." Gil had stopped struggling, realizing that he couldn't do anything to help.

"She's not going anywhere," Cornelia spoke for the first time, her eyes boiling with bloodlust, "we aren't nearly done."

Gil didn't know if he should be pleased or sickened. Brick on the other hand, was disgusted. If his face didn't tell it, then his words did. "Cornelia, that is sick. Stop."

Her crazed face was one that was too far gone, "Brick, be a dear and fetch m-" **Zapp**

Gil watched in shocked silence as Brick guided Cornelia to the floor, her once lively form now put into unconscious slumber. The culprit, stood with the taser in his hand, which was surprisingly shaking. Then as if some unknown demon possessed him, he rushed from the room. The only sounds that escaped was the nervous breathing of Gil. What had just transpired was still being processed. Gil glanced down in defeat when he felt the brush of cold but wet metal. Grasping the edges, he quickly realized that it was knife that Cornelia had stabbed Uma with. This weapon gravely injured Uma, yet it would be the source of his escape. Life is full of irony.

* * *

Harry had arrived at Ursula's fish 'n chips in the hope that maybe Uma had decided to stop here for lunch before heading back to the ship. Unfortunately, that was not to be. The kitchen only had two people back there and they were not the shrimpy princess he was used to. Slamming his fist into the table, Harry tossed his hook into the wall to emphasize his frustration. The chatter in the restaurant quickly died down, not trying to gain any unwanted attention to themselves. Placing his elbows on the counter, Harry ran his hands through his unkempt hair. He sat like that for a few minutes before he was so rudely interrupted by a random crew member.

"Captain, we have news regarding Uma." the pirate girl spoke.

"What is it." Harry growled, glaring at the bold victim.

"She was seen leaving here with Brick almost a couple hours ago."

"And? Where did she go?"

"We... don't know."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to fight off the raging anger that crept through his veins. He just wanted to punch the messenger, but he can't punch a girl. There's too much pride for that. "Well don't come back to me, unless you have physical evidence."

"Physical, like me?"

Harry twirled around in his chair, even though his spat isn't with him, he was the last one seen with Uma. Before anyone could blink their eyes, Harry had Brick in a death grip, his fist striking his face before he could get a word out. The crowd went in an uproar as the two began wrestling on the floor.

"STOP! IF YOU WANT UMA TO LIVE!"

Harry paused, fist inches from closing off his air supply. " **Tell. Me. Where. She. Is."**

* * *

 _I'm sorry it took me almost two months to update but college stuff is rough. :(_

 _Review to turn this frown upside down :((_


	20. Why Me?

_I must say I didn't know what I was going to write but I just really needed to get a chapter out while my creative energy for writing was still existent. Am I back? Let's not get ahead of ourselves, but I will try my very best to upload. I had to go through the old reviews so that I could figure out which chapter was next lol, and I hope I did it to the reviewers taste... if they're still reading it. ALSO, I'm going to try to fix Harry's speech, because as I was perusing through other peoples fanfictions I realized that Harry's sentences should NOT be grammatically correct._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015.**

 **RIP Cameron Boyce**

* * *

Why Me?

Harry followed behind Brick, his hook never leaving his back. _If you want Uma to live._ The words floated throughout his head never once allowing him a moment of respite. They couldn't possibly cross _that_ line. Passing through crowds and numerous ill will shops, Brick finally stopped and pulled out a blindfold.

"Wha is tha fer." Harry growled, his hook just below Brick's chin. He didn't trust this guy for a second.

Brick chuckled holding his hands up in defeat, "we're not taking another step unti-"

Harry smashed his fist into the side of Brick's head, smiling when he saw the damage he dealt with his bare hands. "Weh stahp, when I say weh stahp."

"No, this is on my terms." Brick held up the cloth a slight frown gracing his bloody nose.

Seeing no way out of it, Harry grudgingly snatched the cloth and tied it around his eyes. He would never trust Brick, but at least he was somewhat honorable, and honor gets you killed. He tried to count how many steps and turns they did but he quickly lost track. A door creaked open, and Brick led him through a long hall it felt like. They stopped at another door and Brick took the blindfold off the pirate.

"We're here, brace y-"

Harry shoved past him, about done with what that man had to say. Slamming the door open, Harry sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Gil was bent over Uma, his hands pressed on her stomach. He wasn't sure if he was doing CPR or merely stanching the flow of the blood but neither was working. His face went a couple shades lighter as he made his way to his fallen Captain's side.

"Uma.." Harry glanced at all the injuries he could see on the surface, placing his shaking hands near her neck to find a pulse. All he could feel was the unsteadiness of his hands, and the blood that was around her didn't help qualm any of his fears.

"I'm sorry Harry." Gil murmured, his hands stiff for being in the same position. Harry barely heard him, his thoughts were glued to Uma hoping beyond hope that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"I'm sorry too." Harry's breath hitched in his throat at the sound of Cornelia's raspy voice. He turned hate filled eyes towards the one who started it all. It wasn't right. She was relatively unscathed but was the one who orchestrated this whole mess. Brick was helping her up off the ground.

Picking up his hook that he had dropped near Uma, Harry began to stand himself but Gil grabbed his arm. He was pleading for Harry not to do something stupid. Wrenching from his grasp, Harry tightened his grip on his while he unsheathed the sword hanging on his hip.

"What are you doing?" Brick knew exactly what he was doing but he was inclined to believe that his good deed would've prevented anymore bloodshed.

"Ya **murdered** Uma," tossing his jacket on the ground Harry stalked closer towards the handicapped duo, "I'ma gonna make ya _suffer._ "

Brick swallowed a huge lump that gotten stuck in his throat. He eased Cornelia to the ground before drawing his own blade. "You're mistaken, I tried to save her."

Harry laughed, a dry humorless laugh, "ya expect mah tah believe ya? **Look ah 'er!** "

Believe it or not, Brick couldn't get the image out of his head and was in no mood to reinforce that picture. Instead, he averted his eyes to the broken barrels scattered around the room.

"Harry.." Gil whispered, his voice breaking into the mounting tension, "Brick really did save her."

The new information didn't help any to calm his anger, in fact, it only made him more annoyed. "I don care."

With that, Harry charged at Brick who had expected him to lower his weapons and make peace. The sudden onslaught of the sword and hook pair took him off guard. It was safe to assume that Harry was a very skilled swordsman and disarming him would be a lot harder than he anticipated. Cornelia watched with mild satisfaction, she always loved swordplay, especially when the stakes were so high.

Brick danced around Harry's anger filled swipes and blows. He dodged most but not enough as one kick sent him sprawling into a supporter beam. The wind had no sooner been knocked out of him when a glint of steel warned him that his neck would be next. Brick rolled out the way and stumbled to his feet. He had a plan that he was going to try but it required talking, and he couldn't think of a sentence that didn't scream run.

Harry put every inch of his backbone into every attack. The whoosh of the air told all near that he was not playing around. He was crazed. He needed to avenge his Captain no matter the cost. He was glad that his first kill wouldn't be some half trained puppy but a decent swordsman. Using his hook to block one of the few oncoming attacks, Harry sliced Bricks leg with his sword adding another cut to his collection.

"Don yet mate?" Harry challenged, backing away to allow Brick a chance to clamber to his feet.

Brick pleaded with his eyes, his energy spent at just trying to avoid any long lasting injuries. He didn't even attempt to get up from his knees. "I.. didn't mean.. for this to happen..."

"Tell tha tah Uma." Harry ignored his desperate plea, intent of finally allowing his blood lust to consume him.

"H..H-arry.."

Harry's eyes went wide with shock. His grip faltered on the sword not daring to believe his conscious.

* * *

 _Okay, no one's dumb. We all know who that is lol. Next chapter will hopefully be out in a few days. I'm trying my best guys, I really am! I have to get back in the groove of writing so that these chapters will be a lot more fun to read, not to mention not as predictable._

 _Also, reviews are very much appreciated. I still remember the one from May telling me to upload my stories. You're half the reason this chapter is here so thank you guest reviewer._


End file.
